All Things Are Relative
by mendy.wilson.7
Summary: Elizabeth and Jason's world is turned upside down when she is shot. And Elizabeth and Jason find out that you can never really know who your family is.
1. Author notes

This is an AH story. And is rated T.

This is going to be my version of an ensemble story. You can forget everything you know about General Hospital. I am taking my own creative licenses here. Also for the purposes of this fic, DNA tests only take a couple of weeks. And they can tell if there is a familial match in the lab.

All of the young children in this story were born around the time that Liz turned 15 or after. In the present she has babysat all the children but Dante, Michael, Morgan and Joss.

I know nothing about the mob, so any hypothetical mob stuff will not be accurate. Also, I am not a doctor, so if I am wrong about anything medical please forgive me. Also, some characters who were thought dead might not be dead for this piece of fiction.

Some characters from another show or two might be added in, but this is not a crossover fic. Characters added will purely to benefit my story and move it along.

Timeline: 1999


	2. Cast and character profiles

Cast and Character profiles:

The Hardy/ Morgan Family:

Elizabeth Hardy:

Liz came to live with her grandparents when she was 5 years old. Her parents had left her on the Hardy doorstep, in effect abandoning her. She has known Jason both as Jason Q, and as Jason Morgan. They are a couple and are engaged and planning on getting married. She is 19 years old.

Jason Morgan:

Accident that took his memory is the same as on the show. He has known Liz since she was 5. He has always felt a very strong connection to her. He is engaged to Liz, and they are planning their wedding.

The Corinthos Family:

Sonny Corinthos: (Divorced from Carly, has sole custody of their children)

Michael Corinthos

Michael is very wise for his age. He loves his brothers and sister very much.

These two are only 2 years apart

Morgan Corinthos

Morgan is also very wise for his age. He and Michael are both very protective of Josslyn.

Josslyn Corinthos

Sonny was married to Carly until she just up and decided that she didn't want to be married to Sonny anymore. She tried to take their children, but Sonny won sole custody. He is a single parent raising his children with help from those around him. He and Jason are business partners as well as friends. He is friends with Liz as well. He is seeing Kate Howard.

Kate Howard

Kate and Sonny are involved. They were involved when they were teenagers. Kate had a child with Sonny, but the child was stolen from the hospital. Sonny and Kate tried finding their child but were unable to locate their child. Kate and Sonny are engaged. Sonny does know that Dante is his son. He and Dante have a good relationship. Sonny also has a good relationship with his father.

The Hardy / Webber Family:

Steven Webber

Olivia Falconeri- Webber

Dante Falconeri ( Olivia's son with Sonny. Just imagine him four years older that Lucky. He is Sonny's son)

Hayden Webber ( daughter with Olivia)

Maggie Webber ( daughter with Olivia)

Matthew Webber ( son with Olivia)

Steven and Olivia have been married for 11 years. They have three children together and Steven helped raise Dante, who knows that he is Sonny's son. Sonny is a part of their lives because of Sonny, but also because of Sonny's friendship with Steven's sister Liz. Steven has been in Port Charles since Liz was 14. He helped Audrey and Steve with his sister. Steven is a doctor at GH. Olivia helps Kate run Coutour.

Steve & Audrey Hardy

Audrey and Steve raised Elizabeth from the time she was 5, when her parents abandoned her on their doorstep. When Steve died, her grandson Steven and his wife stepped in help with Liz. They have all disowned Jeff and Diana. Audrey is still a nurse at GH. Steve died when Liz was 15 years old. He loved her immensely.

Mike Corbin

Mike managers Kelly's for Luke and Bobbie. He is loved by all. He is a recovering alcoholic, but has not fallen of the wagon. He does not have any gambling debts. He and Sonny are very close. He had a hard time after finding out about his stolen granddaughter.

Diane Miller(Attorney at Mason, Petrovich,

and Miller law firm, which represents the Corinthos organization)

Diane works for Sonny and Jason. She represents Audrey and Steven in regards to Liz and her parents, after Lee and Gail left Port Charles (this was after Steve's death).

The Scorpio Family: ( Mac's, Robert's, Robin's):

Mac Scorpio ( is married married to Alexis)

Alexis Davis- Scorpio

Georgie Scorpio (adopted and living with Mac and Alexis)

Maxie Scorpio (adopted and living with Mac and Alexis)

Kristina Scorpio ( she is Mac's daughter)

Molly Scorpio ( she is Mac's daughter)

Mac and Alexi have been married since Alexi came to Port Charles with Stephan and Nikolas. They met and fell in love. Mac had been raising Felicia and Frisco girls since the year before. When Felicia left Mac told her not to come back, that he wouldn't let her have the girls. Frisco is dead. Mac and Alexis have two girls together.

Robin Scorpio-Drake

Patrick Drake

Emma Drake

Patrick and Robin have been married since she left for Paris. They have a daughter named Emma. Patrick and Robin are friends with Jason and Liz.

Robert Scorpio

Anna Devane-Scorpio

Robert and Anna never made their daughter believe that they were dead. They did come home and have done the best to protect her from their enemies. They are still happily married. Robert and Anna head up the Port Charles Division of the WSB.

Marcus Taggert

Taggert is still the same arrogant man that he was on the show, the only difference is that he has left Sonny and Jason alone.

Sarah Webber-McKay

Dylan McKay

The Scanlon Family:

Frank Scanlon

Karen Wexler-Scanlon

Lindsay Scanlon

Sam Scanlon and David Scanlon

Frank Scanlon is best friends with Jason and AJ. They have known each other for years and they've all tried to protect Liz. Frank married Karen after her divorce from Jagger Cates. Her marriage to Jagger only lasted a year, he had been cheating on her with Brenda Barrett. They have 3 beautiful children. Karen is also friends with Liz. Frank is a Paramedic and Karen is a Doctor at GH.

The Spencer Family:

Luke Spencer (reference only)

Laura Spencer( reference only)

Lucky Spencer ( reference only)

Lulu Spencer ( reference only)

The Spencer family is somewhat the same as on the show. The differences are: They are still married. Laura didn't go crazy, Luke is accepting of Nik. Lucky and Liz were just friends, who were helping each other cope with some things. Luke owns runs Luke's; and Laura owns and runs Deception Cosmetics. They left town after Lucky's death. They have not returned to Port Charles.

The Collins Family:

Lucy Coe-Collins

Kevin Collins

Serena Baldwin-Collins ( being raised by Kevin and Lucy Coe)

Kevin and Lucy never left town. They adopted Serena as their own, as Scott abandoned her; and are raising her with help from Lee, Gail and Karen. Karen is still in Serena's life as she is related. Lucy is still an odd duck. Kevin is a psychiatrist at GH.

Jeff Webber

Diana Webber

The Webbers have not seen or attempted to see their daughter Elizabeth since she was left with her grandparents. She also has some very deep dark secrets.

The Jacks Family:

Jasper "Jax" Jacks

Chloe Morgan-Jacks

Mackenzie Jacks

Eli John Jacks

Jasper and Chloe have been married for 10 years and they have two children; Mackenzie and Eli. They are happy. Jasper runs Jacks shipping and Chloe owns Chloe Morgan Fashions.

Ned Ashton ( only in reference)

Ned knew Liz when she was little and was very protective of the girl he considered a surrogate niece. He runs ELQ's entire holding on the west coast.

The Cassadine Family:

Nik Cassedine

Nik came to Port Charles when Lulu needed a bone marrow transplant. He has been in Port Charles since. He has always had a good relationship with his mom and Luke. He and Lucky have had their ups and downs. He is dating Emily Quartermaine. ( Stavros was never brought back from the dead.) Nik was not happy with the fact that the Spencer's blamed Elizabeth for Lucky's problems.

The Quartermaine Family:

Emily Quartermaine (adopted by Alan & Monica)

Edward Quartmaine

Lila Quartermaine

Alan Quartermaine

Monica Quartermaine

The Q family is as dysfunctional as usual. The only difference being that they accepted Jason after the accident. And they have never badgered AJ, and treated him like they did on the show. They did adopt Emily as on the show, but she was there when Liz came to live with Steve and Audrey. Emily and Liz are friends.

AJ Quartermaine

McKenzie Bennett-Quartermaine ( married to AJ)

Lacey Quartermaine

Hallie & Charlie Quartermaine

AJ got treatment after the accident that took Jason's memory. He and Jason reconnected after that. They are close. He never left town and is a recovering alcoholic. He has been sober since. He and McKenzie have been married for 12 years and have 3 girls, Lacey and twins Hallie and Charlie. AJ is also close to Liz.

The DiLucca Family:

Bobbie Jones-DiLucca

Roy DiLucca

Lucas Jones

Roy and Bobbie have been married for 5 years. They are raising Lucas along with Tony. Roy works for Sonny and Jason. Bobbie is a nurse and co owns Kelly's with Luke. When Luke and Laura left, Bobbie asked Liz if she wanted to buy Luke's shares in Kelly's. Liz bought them, but Jason helps her manage her shares.

Felicia Jones (only in reference)

Felicia abandoned her children after Frisco was killed while on a mission. When she left, Mac told her never to come back. She has never tried to come back or to take the girls.

Tony Jones ( divorced from Bobbie)

Tony is still a doctor at GH. He and Bobbie are still friendly. They divorced after Tony had the affair with Carly.

Lee and Gail Baldwin ( In reference only)

Lee was the Hardy's attorney until Steve's death, and they left town to retire.

Senator Alexandra Riley Falconeri

She is Kate's mother and biggest supporter. When she found out about the Kate's baby she was heartbroken. She is a Senator for the state of New York.

Harrison Franklin Falconeri

He is Kate's grandfather and second biggest supporter. He never gave up hope of finding his great grandchild. He has made sure that Kate and Sonny had funds to look for their child.


	3. Prologue

Prologue

Thirteen years go in Bensonhurst NY and Port Charles, NY:

Michael Corbin Jr was 19 years old. He was dating Connie Falconeri. He loves her more than life itself. He'd been going through a lot when he met Connie.

His mother had dies, quite possibly at the hands of her husband and Michael's stepfather Deke. His real father was not around.

Connie Falconeri knew that Michael was it for her. Connie knew that she kept him grounded. Connie also knew that his step-father was a real SOB. And he was able to get away with what he did to Michael because he was a cop.

As she was sitting in the office waiting for the results, Connie knew that the results would change lives. She just hoped that Michael wouldn't run.

"Ms Falconeri, I have your results", Dr. Jacobson said. "You are pregnant". "Here is a prescription for prenatal vitamins as well as all the info we hand out to expectant mothers". "I want to see you back here in one month".

"Okay", Connie said. She then left to go and tell Michael.

She'd already decided that even if Michael ran, she wanted her baby.

Later that day:

"Michael, I have something important that I need to tell you", Connie said.

"Connie, what is it", Sonny asked?

"I'm pregnant", Connie blurted out. "I know that you might not want this baby, but I do".

"Connie, I love you". "And this baby is a part of you". "And I know that this baby wasn't planned, but I want this too", Michael said.

Over the next 9 months:

Michael had been somewhat accepted by most of the Falconeri clan. Connie and Michael also knew that her father was whole heartedly against it.

Michael had been having problems with Deke as well as a man by the name of Joe Scully. Scully wanted Michael to come and work for him, but Michael didn't want to. Scully had a very bad rep. Besides that, Michael didn't like the way that Scully looked at Connie.

Connie and Michael's major supporters were Connie's mother Alexandra and her grandfather Harrison.

November 3, 1982

Connie's water broke, which sent them to the ER. 12 hours later they're daughter Melanie Adele Corbin was born. She had all of her fingers and toes. Little Melanie captured the hearts of all who saw her. The all fell head over heels in love with the little bundle.

But unknown forces were at work, plotting to bring harm to the new little family. For 2 days later, Melanie Corbin was taken from the hospital nursery, and vanished without a trace.

Michael and Connie were devastated. Alexandra was at a loss at how to help her daughter, Michael as well as her granddaughter. Harrison vowed; that his great granddaughter would be found.

Two months later:

Antonio Falconeri chose to use his missing granddaughter as the reason to punish his daughter for what he felt had disgraced the family name.

He packed Connie up, and shipped her off to live with family in Italy. He didn't give her a choice, and he made sure that there was no contact with Michael.

And then Scully took that opportunity, to reel Michael into his fold. It was a few weeks later that Deke was killed, and Scully held that over Michael's head.

Alexandra, Harrison, Connie and Michael never gave up their respective searches for Melanie, but every trail went cold.

Over the next decade and a half, Michael changed his name to Michael "Sonny" Corinthos, ended up killing Joe Scully and later moved to Port Charles, NY.

Connie Falconeri, left Italy after her father died; and she changed her name to Kate Howard. She then worked her way up in the fashion world.

But for Sonny and Kate, they're daughter was never far from their thoughts.

Port Charles New York; 1987

It was 4 in the morning when Steve Hardy was awoken by a strange noise downstairs at the front door. He went down to investigate the noise and found his 5 year old grand-daughter Elizabeth asleep on the front porch. Steve couldn't see anyone else outside, so it seemed strange for his little Lizzie to be there without any adult supervise.

"Audrey", Steve shouted to his wife; who was still asleep upstairs!

"Steve, where are you"?

"I'm downstairs and you need to come now", he said.

"I'm coming", Audrey said as she descended the stairs.

"Elizabeth, honey what are you doing here, and where are your parents", Audrey asked worriedly?

"Steve, what is going on", Audrey asked her husband?

"I heard a noise and came down to see what it was, and found her asleep on the front porch, there was no one else out there", Steve said quietly as not to scare his granddaughter.

"Let's get her upstairs and let her sleep", Steve said. So they took Lizzie upstairs and put her in the spare bedroom. When they were back in their bedroom Steve said: "In the morning I am going to raise he** with my son". "Leaving their daughter without telling us", what has gotten into Jeff and Diana.

"Steve you know as well as I do, what they were thinking". "Sarah is more important to them than Steven or Elizabeth". "They have always treated Sarah like a princess, and Steven and Lizzie like trash", Audrey said to her husband.

Later that morning:

Steve had been trying all morning to get a hold of his son and daughter-in-law. They were nowhere to be found. Their neighbor in Colorado had informed him that they had told everyone that they were taking the family to Africa so that they could work with Doctors without Borders. The neighbor hadn't had any idea that they were going to abandon their youngest daughter.

While at the hospital making his rounds, he came to the decision that he and Audrey needed to find a lawyer and go for custody of their granddaughter. So, on his break he contacted their attorney and asked him to start the paperwork.

"Lee, I need your help", Steve said to his friend.

"What do you need Steve", Lee asked?

"Can you come and see Audrey and I this evening, we need your legal advice concerning our granddaughter Elizabeth", Steve said.

"I'll be over around 7pm", Steve. "Thanks Lee", Steve said and then hung up.

Steve knew that everyone that he and his wife knew would support them in this. They all had fallen in love with his little Lizzie when Jeff and Diana had brought her to visit when she was a baby. Despite what her parents had just done, Steve was going to make sure that she knew that she was loved.

Steve went to finish his rounds, and then he went home to prepare for Lee's visit.

At 7pm right on the dot, Lee arrived and Steve let him in.

"What is going on Steve, and why do you need my advice"; Lee asked him?

"Sit down Lee, and I explain"; Steve said as Audrey came into the room. "She's down for the night", Audrey said as she sat down next to her husband.

"At 4 am this morning I had heard a strange noise down here, so I came down to check it out". "When I opened the front door, I found Lizzie asleep on the bench out there". "She was alone". "There was a large suitcase but nothing else". "We asked her where her parents were, but she couldn't tell us very much", Steve said.

"What did she tell you", Lee asked?

"She said that when she went to bed, she was at home in her bed". "That she woke when they got her, but her parents didn't say anything". "She went back to sleep, and didn't wake up until I woke her when I found her". "There was no note or explanation".

"Have you tried to contact Jeff and Diana", Lee asked?

"The number for their house in Colorado has been disconnected". "Their neighbor told me that they packed up everything and left for Africa". "He said that Jeff had not stated that they were going to leave Lizzie anywhere". "He had assumed that she was going with them, as they took Sarah".

"Lee, I am at a point of being done". "They have always shown more love and attention to Sarah then they have to Steven or Lizzie". "We want to go for custody". "Obviously they don't care", Steve said.

"Have you talked to Steven", Lee asked?

"I talked to him earlier, he told me that his parents called and told him that they were going to Africa, but they never mentioned Lizzie". "Him being away at boarding school, there's not much he can do". "He told me he asked his dad about her; but they wouldn't tell him anything". "I reassured him that Lizzie was safe with us", Audrey said.

"I will file the papers in the morning", Steve; we'll get this settled as soon as possible".

Lee left them to figure out how to tell Lizzie what was going on. How did you explain to a little girl that her parents had left her, never to return for her?

In the months that followed, the entire town came out to support Steve, Audrey and little Lizzie. They all showed her how loved she was.

Jeff and Diana never bothered to show up, no one could find them. They had private investigators who couldn't even find them. Steve had told Audrey that if they ever showed, he would ruin them for what they'd done to their daughter.

The judge made his decision; he awarded full and sole custody of Elizabeth Imogene Webber to Steve and Audrey Hardy.

When Elizabeth was 10 years old, Steven moved back to Port Charles with his wife Olivia and his step-son Dante. Steven had wanted to be there to help his grandparents with Liz, but he also felt that he needed to be there for his sister, she was important to him.

6 Years Later:

Elizabeth had asked her grandparents if she could change her last name to Hardy; they said yes, and 3 months later she became Elizabeth Hardy. She said she wanted nothing to do with her parents or their name.

The four musketeers had just left the theater, where they had seen the latest flick. They were headed home and decided to cut through the park.

Four young men appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Liz and Emily, and headed to the other end of the park. Lucky and Nik tried to help but things quickly turned deadly.

As Lucky and Nik were trying to get to Liz and Emily, Lucky was shot several times. Nik was badly beaten. At the other end of the park, the two men who had taken Liz and Emily were having their own fun.

Elizabeth was thrown to the ground, and before she could get away, the man was on top of her. He raped her and the beat her up pretty badly, all while Emily was forced to watch. The one holding Emily told her that she would be next just as some of Sonny's men found them.

Sonny's men had heard the gunfire, as well as the girls' screams for help; and had come to investigate. The 3 guards who found Nik and Lucky called 911 and an ambulance had arrived. Lucky and Nik were rushed to GH.

The other 3 guards, who rushed to where they'd heard the screams come from, arrived to find the bosses sister and his "more than friend".

They too, called 911 and got an ambulance on its way. They also called Sonny and Jason. The 2 girls were taken to the ER. By the time the four victims reached GH, all of their families were there. They all wanted to know what happened and who was responsible.

While Liz was being treated, Lucky was in surgery, but it wasn't looking good.

Mac and Taggert arrived to question them.

Nik was able to give some details but not all. He told Mac that he'd smelled beer on the one holding him. He also told them that they'd been acting like they were high.

Emily told them that they were a little older than they were, possibly college students. Liz was unable to give a statement. Alan and Monica told them that Elizabeth was in shock. Her injures included: broken fingers, bruised ribs, cuts as well as the fact that she'd been raped.

Jason was in with her. Steve and Audrey thanked the guards who had found Liz. Yes, they would never approve of what Sonny and Jason did for a living, but they'd always protected their granddaughter.

While Jason and Elizabeth's family were in with Liz, a doctor had come out and informed the Spencers that Lucky had died on the table. The damage had just been too great.

After they laid Lucky to rest, the Spencer family left town, and they have not returned.

Everyone had agreed to wait to tell Elizabeth that one of her friends was dead. 3 Months after Liz was attack, Steve Hardy died after having a massive heart attack. Everyone mourned the loss of Steve, especially his wife and grandchildren.

Over the course of the next four years, and with the help of their family and friends, the remaining musketeers healed. Nik and Emily were now dating and really close.

Mac and Taggert had found the college student who had killed Lucky, but not the other 3. During the last three years Jason had found the other 3 students involved in the attack. He made sure they were punished and never found.

And Jason and Liz were finally dating. Jason really loved her. Liz loved him too. He'd even proposed, with her family's blessing; and she'd said yes.


	4. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Today was Elizabeth's 19th birthday, and Jason had a lot planned for the day and evening. He, Sonny and Kate had planned a party that was being held tonight at Couture. And He, Sonny, Kate and Liz were having lunch at the No Name.

He was on his way to pickup Liz. He still couldn't get over the fact that her family had been so accepting of him and Jason, as well as the guards. But he wasn't about to do anything to rock the boat. He couldn't lose her.

Elizabeth had spent the morning with her Grams, Steven, Olivia and her son Dante. She was too surprised at her family's willingness not only to accept Jason and Sonny, but they had accepted when she had moved in with Jason a month before.

Hardy Residence:

"Grams, are you okay", Liz asked concerned that her grandmother was ill?

"Yes dear, I'm fine". "You're all grown up". "Your grandfather would be proud", Audrey said.

Grams, I know that what you and grandpa and Steven did for my sake wasn't easy. And I'll always love you, Liz told her grandmother.

Just then there was a knock at the door.

"Grams can you get that, I need to run up to the bathroom real quick", Liz asked then went upstairs?

"Come in Jason", Audrey said.

"Thanks Mrs. Hardy", Jason told her.

"Liz will be right down", Audrey said.

"Does she have a clue about the party", Jason asked hoping that Liz had found out about it yet?

"No, she is still out of the loop, and I will see you all at Couture at 7pm". "I can't wait to see her surprised"; Audrey said just before Liz came down.

When Liz came back down, she grabbed her coat and told Jason she was ready to leave. The she kissed her grams and told her she would she her later.

After leaving her grandmothers, Jason and Liz headed to the No Name. They were meeting Sonny and Kate. Sonny was treating her to a birthday lunch.

The No Name:

Jason and Liz arrived and went in and sat down with Sonny and Kate. They ordered and enjoyed light conversation. Making sure, not let any clues about that night's party slip to Liz.

Unbeknownst to the party of four that was enjoying lunch inside, there were people outside awaiting a phone call on how to proceed.

The group who was watching outside, had just gotten a call from the person who'd hired them. They were told to wait until the right time and then do what they were supposed to do.

Inside the No Name:

The two couples were enjoying their lunch, when a group of people walked in. Each of them got a separate table. Kate had just asked Liz if she could come to Couture that evening, she wanted to run an idea by her, so Liz said she'd be there. They finished and ordered dessert.

Their dessert had just arrived, and that's when it happened. Gunfire erupted in the restaurant. Jason and Sonny got Liz and Kate behind the bar, then went to help the other patrons.

When it was all over, the group who'd walked in was dead. Several other patrons had minor injuries. Sonny ordered the bartender to call 911. Just as Sonny finished, he heard Kate yelling for them from behind the bar.

When they got to them, they found that Kate had been grazed. Then they saw Liz. She had been hit 4 times, and was losing blood. At seeing that, Jason just froze.

Paramedics arrived along with Mac and Taggart. While Mac and Taggart went to ask Sonny and Jason what happened, the medics loaded Kate and sent her to GH. They also quickly loaded Liz, as she was losing blood really fast. They left and radioed ahead that they would need Liz's blood type ready.

"What happened", Mac asked?

"We were having a birthday lunch for Liz, when these people walked in". "At first we didn't think anything of it, as it wasn't anything out of the ordinary". "It's a restaurant", Sonny said.

"Then, just as we started our dessert, they started shooting", Sonny told them.

"Are they enemies that came after you, hitting Liz and Kate by mistake", Taggart asked?

"No, not as far as we know". "After Sorel, we have been getting a heads up whenever someone new comes to town", Sonny said.

Mac knew that Sonny had been trying to keep the drugs, guns and violence out of Port Charles. He also knew from rumors that some within the five families, didn't approve of Sonny stance on the issues.

"We'll let you know what we find out", Mac told Sonny. "I know that you and Jason want to get to Liz and Kate, so I won't keep you".

Meanwhile at GH:

Bobbie had been working the ER when they got the call about Liz and Kate. When she heard that they'd would need Liz's blood type, she went to look to see if they had any. She knew that Liz was AB-. If they didn't have any she would have to put out a call for donors asap.

When she got to the lab, she asked if they had enough AB- blood on hand. She was told no, that they were all out. So she went and called Monica, and told her.

"What are we going to do", Bobbie asked Monica?

"We will ask all of her family to donate, and then go from there", Monica said.

Back at the No Name:

"Taggart, let's get to work, I want to know how is responsible for this", Mac said.

With that, Sonny and Jason rushed to the ER, to check on Kate and Elizabeth. Sonny wouldn't admit it, but he really loved Kate, and he knew that Jason loved Elizabeth with everything he had.

One of Sonny's guards flagged down Mac and Taggart.

"Commissioner, that white van over there, has been there for over 4 hours, and if it had been someone who was inside the restaurant, they would have come out by now", the guard stated.

So Mac called the station and requested that it be hauled in as evidence. Hopefully with the vehicle, they would get a lead. But what had happened wasn't sitting well with him.

If Sonny or Jason had been the targets, why would the shooters walk into a crowded restaurant and just start shooting. It just didn't make sense.

ER:

When Kate arrived at the ER, she was taken into a cubicle and examined. They say that she only needed stitches. So a nurse did the stitches. And she was asking about Elizabeth.

Elizabeth arrived 5 minutes later, and she was in bad shape. She had lost a lot of blood, and would need a transfusion during surgery. She was rushed up to surgery immediately.

As Sony and Jason walked in Bobbie was waiting for them. She was looking forward to informing Jason about Liz.

"Sonny, Kate is in cubicle 3, getting stitches". "She'll be okay", Bobbie said.

"What about Elizabeth", Sonny and Jason asked just as Monica and Alan came in?

"It's bad son", Alan said. "First of all she was shot 4 times". "She going to needs blood transfusions". "We are going to test all of her friends and family, we can start with you and Sonny", Alan said to his son.

"I am assuming that Kate will want to donate as well", Monica said to Sonny.

"I know that she'll want to, she and Liz are close", Sonny said.

So Monica sent someone in to set Kate up to donate. Then she and Alan took Sonny and Jason to donate. As the rest of Liz's family and friends heard, they rushed to GH to help where they could.

When they got back to the surgical waiting room, all of Liz's family and friends were there. Each of the adults was taking their turn to donate.

Audrey and Steven walked up to Sonny and Jason as they arrived.

"Sonny, thank you for what you did", Audrey said knowing her granddaughter could be dead right now if not for Sonny and Jason.

"She got hurt Audrey, how was that protecting her", Sonny asked feeling like he'd failed Elizabeth.

"Sonny, she's strong". "She'll survive this too", Steven said. "Don't blame yourself". "Mac is trying to find out what happened".

Sometime later, Jason pulled Sonny aside. "I want to buy a house for Liz and I", Jason told him.

"Well, I am buying a place called Greystone Manor". "And I know that there is a piece of property next to it with a house", Sonny told his friend.

"I know that place", Kate said as she approached the two. "When I first moved here, I'd looked into it, but I felt it was too big for just one person".

"Jason, why don't you call Diane, and have her see if it's for sale", Sonny told him.

So Jason called Diane. He asked her to look into it, and if it was for sale; to purchase it on his behalf.

An hour later, Jason received a call from Diane saying that he now owned Madison Estate. She also asked him to let Sonny know that he now officially owned Greystone Manor. And with that, Jason and Sonny sent Max, to make sure both properties were secure and to do what he felt needed to be done.


	5. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

When Max got to the property, he asked to be shown around. As he was being shown the two houses, he was told that there was a tunnel between the two properties. At that point Max instantly knew what to do. She immediately went about getting one fence installed around both properties. And then he had two driveways installed. Then he had two separate driveways installed to each home. The guards would be able to direct any visitors to the proper house.

He then called Sonny and Jason, explaining what he'd decided, and they loved his idea. They knew they'd be able to protect their loved ones.

Sonny and Kate had been unable to go and see the house, as they had been told that their blood types matched to Elizabeth, and that they were asked to donate.

Elizabeth's Room GH:

Elizabeth had finally been brought to the room that had been arranged for her. Since being brought into the ER, she'd had guards present at all times. Jason hadn't wanted to take any chances with "his heart".

About two hours later, Liz was awake and taking 10 minute visits with people. Everyone wanted to see her.

Kate had gone and gotten Michael, Morgan and Joss, so that they could see Liz. Sonny knew that they would need to see her before they would believe that she would be okay. They loved Liz. Once Michael and Morgan saw that she was okay, Kate took them back out to the waiting room.

Steven, Olivia, Dante and Audrey were next. Steven told her that he loved her, and to get better, that she had people pulling for her. Audrey hugged her granddaughter and told her she loved her. Dante made her laugh. Olivia helped her get a drink. The four then went to let the other visit.

Over the course of the next hour, everyone who loved Elizabeth went in to see her; each with their won messages. Those people included:

Mike Corbin, Diane Miller, the Mac Scorpio Family, Taggart, The Drake Family, The Scanlon Family, The Collins Family, The Jacks Family, Nik and Emily, The Quartermaines, Bobbie and Roy, And Robert and Anna.

The Baldwins; as well as Ned, sent flowers. Everyone hoped that Liz knew that she was loved.

One hour later:

Bobbie, Chloe and Olivia had taken the children back to the brownstone. The adults felt that it would be better if the kids were distracted for now. As they were leaving, they ran into Max, who asked where his boss was. He was informed that he was on the fourth floor. And that Elizabeth was awake.

Just as Max arrived on the 4th floor, Monica and Alan walked into the waiting area and told everyone that there was news.

Waiting Room:

The reason that we need to talk to all of you is that something has come t our attention. And it will affect everyone in this room, as well as Elizabeth, Alan said.

"What is it Alan", Audrey asked?

"When Liz arrived down in the ER, we didn't have any of her blood type on hand". "So we had to ask all of you, as well as others in the community to donate". "As you know Sonny, you and Kate matched". "But what you don't know is that it was a perfect match, and that is very rare", Monica said.

"But that's not all, the lab tech said that he saw familial links between Elizabeth and you and Kate", Alan said.

"How is that possible, and what does it mean", Audrey asked?

"Grams, familial links mean related to", right Alan?

"Yes, it does"; Alan said.

"How that be, Sonny and Kate aren't related to Liz", Audrey said.

"Audrey, do you know if by chance Elizabeth was adopted", Monica asked her friend?

"No, not that I know of", Audrey answered.

"Oh my god", Steven said. "It all suddenly makes sense".

"What are you talking about Steven", Audrey demanded?

"When Liz was attacked in the part, I had called dad". "He'd called me back, acting strange". "I asked him what was wrong, he started to tell me something but mom stopped him". "Then she hung up on me", Steven said.

"What did he say", Audrey asked starting to wonder about the secrets her stepson was possibly hiding?

His exact words were: Elizabeth was a…..

"Those indignant, insufferable ingrates", Audrey said. So that's why they abandoned her, because she wasn't theirs, so why worry about her. Just dump her on someone else. They never told Steve or myself that they'd adopted.

"I am going to suggest Sonny, that you and Kate as well as Elizabeth get DNA tests done, just so that you know for sure", Alan said.

"Oh, Sonny; is it really possible that Elizabeth is our daughter, and she's been her the entire time", Kate asked?

"We'll see about getting the tests done as soon as Liz is awake again to give consent", Sonny and Kate said together.

While Alan had been talking to Sonny and Kate, Steven had been thinking back to his childhood. Elizabeth was five years younger than Sarah. And none of the puzzle pieces fit.

"Oh my gosh", Steven said; loud enough to get the entire room's attention.

"What Steven", Audrey asked?

"I think I have just solved the Elizabeth puzzle", he said.

"Explain", the room asked?

"Okay, you all know that I'm 10 years older than Elizabeth". "Well I was 5 years old when went to live with mom and dad". "3 months later, Sarah was born", Steven explained.

"Well three and half years later, mom found out that she was expecting". "But she lost the baby at five months". "I overheard the doctor telling them that mom might not be able to have any more children", he said.

"I didn't think anything of it at the time". "Then mom starting have problems; bouts of depression and such". "Then one night 5 months before they brought Liz home, I overheard them arguing", Steven said.

"What were they arguing about", Audrey asked?

"Well dad had told her that they could adopt, and that's when mom blew a gasket", he said.

"Mom told him that she would never raise someone else's brat", Steven said.

"Then dad asked her about me", Steven stated.

"She said that I was different, because I was dad's biological child".

"I'm now beginning to think that it is entirely possible that mom walked into that hospital in Bensonhurst, flashed her medical credentials, and walked back out with Lizzie", Steven said.

"How did your father explain Elizabeth to everyone", Audrey asked?

"Well, mom had been gone for awhile, dad saying that she was covering for a fellow doctor out of state". "Dad said that she'd been expecting when she left, and that Lizzie was a miracle child". "I didn't really believe it because Lizzie looks nothing like mom or dad, and mom had been having major mental problems before she left", Steven explained.

"I know that she never treated me like she treats Sarah". "If she and Sarah didn't have everyone's attention she would get mad". "And I am beginning to think that she started to have a mental breakdown after the miscarriage and subsequent diagnosis".

"She never treated Elizabeth right to begin with, but I think it got worse after everyone fell in love with Lizzie". "And who wouldn't fall in love with my beautiful baby sister", he said.

"She and Sarah really started to hate Lizzie after that", Steven said.

"Because she and Sarah no longer had everyone's attention. And Sarah learned that from Diana as well", Audrey said.

"Sonny, after hearing all of this, as well as seeing some of you and Kate in my Lizzie"; I feel that she is your daughter". "But I do agree with you, we'll ask her to take the test", Audrey said.

An hour later, as they were waiting for Liz to wake, they saw Mac and Taggart step off the elevator and come towards them.

"We have news", Mac said as the approached the group.

"Sonny, you and Jason weren't the target". "You either Miss Howard", Taggart told them.

"Then who was", Jason asked?

"It was Liz", Mac said. "And it wasn't connected to either of you, that we can find"; he told Sonny and Jason.

"That doesn't make any sense Mac", Jason said. "Who would want Liz dead"?

"We will find out Jason", Mac said. "We're still combing through evidence". "We'll keep you all informed".

"Well we have some news as well", Sonny said.

"What kind of news", Taggart asked?

"Well, Sonny and Kate just found out that Elizabeth is possibly their daughter", Jason said.

"How is that possible", Mac asked?

So, Sonny and Kate told their story. Then Steven filled them in on what he knew.

"Well, unfortunately; the statute of limitations has already expired then", Mac said.

"I wish for Liz's sake as well as your and Kate's that it wasn't". "You all deserve to see justice done", Mac said.

"Monica, please let us know when she's up for questions", Mac said then he and Taggart left.


	6. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

PCPD Crime Lab 20 minutes Later:

"How's it going Walker", Mac asked as he walked in?

"We're working on it; it's a time consuming and slow process though". "We have tons to sift through", Walker stated.

"The fingerprints came back to a Franklin Tuggles, Celine Tanner and Tyler Deagan". "All three have files as thick as a phone book", Walker told Mac.

"Do any of them have any connection to Elizabeth Webber", Mac asked?

"No, absolutely none", Walker said.

"Well keep on it", Mac said as he left.

Mac just couldn't figure it out. Who would want to hurt Elizabeth Webber, practically the entire town loved her; his own children included.

He wasn't about to let this become a cold case. Elizabeth deserved to know who had tried to hurt her.

Elizabeth's Room GH:

Jason and Audrey were both in her room when Liz woke later that night.

"Jason"?

"We're both here dear", Audrey said as she took her granddaughter's hand.

"What happened", Liz asked?

"What do you remember", Jason asked her?

"I remember being at the No Name with you, Sonny, and Kate. We were having lunch". "Then someone started shooting", Liz said.

"Do they know who it was", Liz asked?

Jason knew that he couldn't lie to her, as she would notice the up in security.

"What is it", Liz asked as she looked at both Jason and her Grams questionably?

"Mac gave some us some info", Jason said. "It wasn't Sonny and I that they were after".

"Was Kate the target", Liz asked? "If so, why would anyone want to hurt Kate"? Liz didn't want to lose her friend.

"Kate wasn't the one sweetheart", Jason told her.

"Oh god, I was the target wasn't I"; Liz asked not understanding who would want to hurt her?

"Liz, it wasn't the mob, as far as Sonny, Mac or I can tell". "This was a person or persons unknown", Jason said clearly rattled.

"Is there anyone who might hold a grudge against for some unknown reason", Jason asked cringing even at the thought of that.

"No, why would anyone want me dead, I'm not someone special"; Liz said looking at her hands.

"Elizabeth dear, you are very special". "And not just to Jason and myself". "This entire town loves very much", Audrey told her granddaughter.

"We have some things to tell you", Audrey said.

Flashback:

"Mother, why are you calling us, you made yourself clear years ago when you took Elizabeth away from us", Jeff demanded of his step mother?

"Jeffery Webber, don't you dare use that tone with me", Audrey said.

"I have some questions to ask, and you had better tell me the truth, or so help me, I will ruin you"; Audrey said to Jeff.

"Elizabeth is not your daughter is she"?

Jeff knew that his step mother really could ruin him, so he told her the truth; "No she isn't".

"She isn't Diana's either is she"?

"No, she's not".

"She wasn't adopted either, was she"?

"No".

"So, Steven has a theory". "Diana stole Elizabeth from a hospital in Bensonhurst, NY didn't she"? "And you covered for her"?

"Yes and yes".

"Goodbye mother, and don't call us again". "You have all the answers you will get from me".

End Flashback

After having that very tense conversation with Jeff, Audrey was furious at he and Diana. And they had gotten away with it criminally anyway.

Preliminary tests were pointing to Elizabeth being Sonny and Kate's daughter. The only unknown was how Liz would take the news.

"Just tell me grams, I can take it", Liz said.

"Elizabeth, a little while ago I got off the phone with Jeff"; they hadn't called him her father in years.

"What I asked him, confirmed some suspicions that your brother had", Audrey said.

"What suspicions Grams", Elizabeth demanded?

"You're not their daughter", Audrey said.

"How is that possible", Liz asked?

"Diana stole you out of the hospital in Bensonhurst NY". "And we think that we know who your real parents are", Audrey said.

"Who are they, and have they been looking for me", Liz asked through tears?

"Yes, they have been looking for you", Jason said. "And they wanted you very much".

"Who are they", Liz asked again?

As Elizabeth asked that question, Jason opened the door and asked the 3 people outside if they'd come in. Jason just hoped that when she found out whom her parents were, that she wouldn't be too shocked.

As it was, Sonny had been carrying around a lot of hurt, anger and guilt. Especially after remembering that Liz had been attacked in the park years earlier, he hadn't been able to protect her then.

Elizabeth was still confused as Jason came back to stand next to her as Sonny, Kate and Steven entered the room. Liz could tell that Kate had been crying.

"Grams, what are ….." Liz started to say before it finally hit her like a mack truck. And she just didn't know what to say.

"I know that this is quite a shock Lizzie", Steven said, "but we'll explain".

"First off, know that we all love you very much, and that's not going to change", Steven said as he hugged her.

As Sonny and Kate recounted what had happened, Liz felt ill; but once Steven started on what he knew, Liz needed to hurl.

"I believe you, all three of you", Liz told the group. "I want to take a DNA test, I want to know".

"What about us", Liz asked Steven? She was scared that now that it was all out that she would lose him.

"As far as I'm concerned Lizzie, you'll always be my sister". "That's not going to change", Steven stated.

"The same goes for me dear", Audrey said. "You'll always be my granddaughter".

PCPD:

"Mac", Walker said?

"We're not getting anything from the emails". "Whoever hired these guys had tech help". "The email bounced all over the world and back again".

"Okay, get me whatever evidence you can". "The victim deserves to have justice served", Mac said as Taggart walked into the office.

After Walker left Mac said: "I am still trying to comprehend the news about Elizabeth being Sonny and Kate's daughter".

"I know, but it would explain Jeff and Diana abandoning her at Steve and Audrey's". "The only thing I don't get is how Jeff could let what happened, happen"?

"And Diana Webber can't even be tried for what she did". "Because the statutes have expired a long time ago", Mac said.

"So now because of that; Sonny, Kate and Liz will never have closure about this", Taggart said. "Even they didn't deserve to have to have their child taken from them".

GH Cafeteria:

Alexis, Roy, Robert and Anna were sitting at a table still pondering the news of Elizabeth quite possibly being Sonny's daughter. None of the four could believe then news that everyone had been told.

"I still can't believe that Liz is Sonny's daughter", Roy said.

"And that she's been here the whole time", Alexis stated.

"I can only imagine the pain Sonny and Kate went through, not knowing where their daughter was", Anna said.

"And what about Elizabeth as well", Robert said.

"All that she went through and to find out that Jeff and Diana aren't even her real parents". "I would love to get a hold of their arse and teach them a thing or two", Robert declared.

"I just hope that she'll be able to deal with it", Alexis said.

Elizabeth's Hospital Room:

"Elizabeth, I know it isn't going to be easy for us to get past", Sonny said; "but I hope that we can".

"Sonny, I loved you before I knew that you were my father; you too Kate, this just makes it better", Liz said smiling.

"Oh boy", Liz said excitedly. "I have 3 new brothers and a baby sister", she said. "WOW"!

"Do they know", Liz asked?

"No, not yet". "We thought that we would wait until we get the test results, unless you want me to tell them", Sonny asked?

"Can I think about it", Liz asked?

"Yes, we'll wait to tell them until you're okay with it", Kate said.

"Mom, I am sorry for what the Webbers did to you and dad". "I am so angry with them". "And I never want to see any of them again, aside from Grams and Steven", Liz vocalized.

Sonny and Kate started to tear up when they heard they're daughter call them mom and dad.

"It's not your fault baby, you were an innocent victim in this", Kate said.

"I had better call your grandpa, he's going to be thrilled", Sonny said as he dialed Mike's number.

I kind of tired, Liz said through droopy eyes; I think I sleep for a while, please nobody leave; Liz asked as she fell asleep.

We'll all be here when you wake up sweetheart, Jason said not intending to leave Elizabeth's side.

4th Floor Waiting Room:

As everyone waited for updates about Liz were sitting in the waiting area, they couldn't help but talk amongst themselves about the bombshells that had been dropped on all of them.

Did any of you know that Sonny had a daughter, other than Joss that is, Patrick asked they're little group?

I did, Robin said. But I had no idea that Elizabeth was that child. And to know now, I can't begin to imagine what Sonny, Kate, Jason, Liz, Steve and Audrey are going through right at this moment.

It can't be easy, finding out that the people you've known as your parents all these years, are really strangers; and that they stole you from your parents, Karen said. I feel for Elizabeth.

And then to know that Diana and Jeff will never face criminal charges for what they did, Frank stated.

Outside Liz's Room:

Sonny was out in the hall waiting for his father. We was glad that they'd put all the anger and animosity behind them. They had a good relationship now, completely thanks to his newly found daughter.


	7. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

GH Cafeteria:

Should we be worried about Elizabeth's mental state once she's told everything, Jax asked Kevin?

No, Kevin said. I think that she's better equipped now, then she would have been a few years ago.

It also will help her, as she already has good relationships with Sonny and Kate, Lucy said.

I know Steven and Audrey very well, this won't change how they feel about Elizabeth, Jax said.

It certainly changes a lot of dynamics, Lucy said. I never understood her relationship with Sonny at first, but maybe her heart was leading her home.

And now to think that she has 4 more siblings to love, Jax said with a smile.

4th Floor Waiting Room:

We will all need to be extra supportive of our Elizabeth, Lila said. She'll need us all to get through this.

Our girl is tough, grandmother, Emily said. And she does have all of us, and she knows that.

And it makes sense as to why the Webbers didn't return when Audrey and Steve went for custody, or when we were attacked, Nik said.

I feel for Lizzie, AJ said. All these years she's wondered why her parents would abandon her. And now to find out that they're not even her parents.

I was adopted, and what the Webbers did; give adoption a very bad name, McKenzie said.

They have safeguards in place now, but back then it happened quite often, Anna said. And quite a few got away with it, because it wasn't reported.

London to a brick, Sonny and Jason make Jeff and Diana pay, Robert said. Jason loves our girl, and Sony is her father. They'll pay for hurting our girl.

GH Cafeteria:

Who would want Elizabeth dead, Alexis quietly asked Roy?

I'm unsure Alexis, but I can guarantee that Sonny and Jason will find out, Roy said. And she'll need more guards now.

Well, I know Jason won't let it go, Alexis said. He loves Elizabeth, and they're planning on getting married.

Outside Elizabeth's Room:

How is she, Mike asked his son?

She'll be here for a while, but they say she'll make a full recovery, Sonny said.

That isn't the reason that I asked you to come over dad, Sonny said.

We got some news while waiting for Liz to come out of surgery. Dad, she's my daughter, Sonny said.

What… how, Mike asked stunned?

Well it will be confirmed with DNA test, but everything fits. She's our daughter, Sonny said.

I'm happy for you and Kate; I know how not knowing where she was affected both of you, Mike said.

Has Elizabeth been told, Mike asked?

Yeah, we told her a little while ago, and then I called you. Would you like to see your granddaughter, Sonny asked?

Yes, I would; Mike answered.

Elizabeth, Sonny asked as he opened the door to her room, would you be up for a visit from your grandfather, he asked?

Yes, I would like to see him, Liz said. She had finally accepted that what her grams, Steven Kate and Sonny had told her was true. And it made sense.

It has started to sink in a little before her dad had come back into the room that: she had two parents who loved her, 3 new brothers who would protect her and love her and a new baby sister.

As Mike eased into the room, he heard; hi grandpa. And Mike was suddenly and happily at a loss as what to say.

After a few awkward moments Elizabeth said, it is okay if I call you that isn't it?

It's more than okay, Mike said with a grin.

Dad, I've made up my mind. Can you go and tell Michael, Morgan and Dante about me, Elizabeth asked? I want my family.

Yes, sweetheart, I will go and tell Michael and Morgan first. Then I will go to the station and tell Dante. He went back to the station while you were still in surgery. He is going to be floored by the news, Sonny said.

Dad, can you tell them that I love them, Liz asked?

Yes, I will honey. Now don't visit to long. You just got out of surgery and you need your rest, Sonny said and then went to inform his children about they're sister.

Sonny knew that Dante would become overly protective of his younger sister. Sonny knew that Dante had taken the news of his baby sister's kidnapping very hard. Sonny also knew that once Dante had become a cop that he'd continued to look for his sister. All of his children were that way, loyal to each other to a fault.

Brownstone:

All the kids had just finished eating lunch when Sonny walked in. When the kids saw him, they immediately started asking questions about Liz.

"She will be fine guys", Sonny told the kids. "She'll be in the hospital for a while, but she's going to be fine".

"Bobbie, I'm going to take Michael and Morgan out back". "I need to talk to them for a couple of minutes", Sonny told her.

Once out in the backyard, Sonny said:

"Michael, Morgan; I have something important to tell you", Sonny said.

"What is it dad", Michael asked?

"Remember when I told you about your older sister", Sonny asked?

"You mean our sister that was taken as a baby", Morgan asked; wise for his age?

"Yes", Sonny said.

"We found her", Sonny said; waiting for the questions that he knew would come.

"Who is she and where", Michael asked?

"You two have already met her", their father told them.

"It's Elizabeth", he said.

"How is that possible dad", Michael asked?

"Well, it's kind of complicated, but later this week I'll sit down with you and explain it okay", Sonny asked?

"Okay dad", both boys said.

"I have a message from Liz for the both of you", Sonny said. "She said to tell you that she loves you very much".

"Now, I need to go and tell Dante, you guys be good for Grandma Bobbie", he said and went to tell his oldest son.

PCPD:

Dante had been sitting at his desk going over paperwork on a case when his father walked in.

"What's going on dad", Dante asked; knowing that his dad didn't like to come into the PD?

"I have some news about your sister", Sonny said.

"What's wrong with Joss", Dante asked not getting the reference?

"This is not about Joss", Dante. "This is about your other sister", Sonny told his son.

"What dad", Dante asked stunned?

"We found her, and she here in Port Charles". "You may want to sit down for this", Sonny stated.

"Your sister is in fact Elizabeth Webber", Sonny said.

Dante looked at his dad, ready to tell him that what he'd just said was not funny at all; but the look on Sonny's face was a serious one. He hadn't been joking.

"Y-Y-Y- You found her", Dante asked as the news finally sunk in?

"Yes we have, and she wanted me to tell you that she loves you", Sonny said.

"How", Dante asked?

"We'll all sit down once Liz is out of the hospital and explain it to all of you kids okay", Sonny asked?

"Are you going to be okay", Sonny asked his son?

"Yeah, I'll be okay", Dante said. "Tell Liz that I'll be by to see her soon, and that I love her too".

"I'm going to head back to the hospital". "I'll give Liz your message", Sonny said and then headed out.

Mac's Office:

"Boss, I need to talk to you about something", Dante said.

"What is it Dante", Mac asked as he motioned him into the office?

"I wanted to let you know that if you were to assign me to the Webber shooting; that I would have to decline", Dante told Mac.

"Why", Taggart asked as he was talking with Mac when Dante arrived?

"Because, it would be a conflict of interest seeing as I'm Sonny's son and I just found out that Elizabeth is my sister; so needless to say, it would hurt the case if I was a part of the investigation", Dante stated matter-of-factly.

I understand Dante, Mac said. I would put you or this department in that position.

Undisclosed Location:

"What do you mean she survived"?

"I mean that she's alive, and under guard at the hospital".

"She was supposed to be dead; I won't get what I want unless she's dead"!

"Can't you carry out a simple task of killing someone"?

"I HIRED A BUNCH OF IDIOTS"!

"You go back and do what I hired you to do and do it NOW", and the line went dead.

"The only sure way to get what I want; is to make sure that Elizabeth Webber is dead and buried".

Port Charles, NY

Next day (2 days after the shooting):

"Why did Steve and I not see this Gail, and how could Jeff be capable of this", Audrey asked her friend over the phone?

"I don't know Audrey", Gail said.

"Do you want Lee and I to fly out", Gail asked?

"No, I think we're okay, I am just trying to understand why Steve's son would let her do this, and then cover for her and defend her actions", Audrey said.

"Sonny and Kate had their child taken and kept from them for 19 years". "And they'll never get justice for that". "Neither will Elizabeth", Audrey stated angrily.

"You may want to suggest to them about talking to an attorney about possibly filing a civil suit", Lee suggested as he had come into the room and had heard Gail's end of the conversation.

"Would that even be possible Lee, given the years that have gone by since", Audrey asked?

"Audrey, if you know where Jeff and Diana are, and it is what Sonny, Kate, and Liz wants to do; then yes, it is possible". He and Gail had been on speaker.

"They might not win, but Liz would be able to face them in open court". "And that might be intimidating enough", Lee said.

"Thanks Lee, Gail", Audrey said. "I'm going to let you go, I want to get back to Liz".

"Tell her that we love her", Gail said then Lee and Gail ended the call.

Outside Elizabeth's Room:

As Audrey arrived on the 4th floor, she noticed Sonny and Kate standing outside of Liz's room.

"Good morning you two", Audrey said as she approached.

"Good morning to you too Audrey", the couple said.

"How is our girl this morning", Audrey asked?

"Jason said that she had a good night, he was with her all night". "He had Milo bring her some breakfast from Kelly's". "As we all know that she doesn't like hospital food", Kate said.

"I was wondering if I might speak to the two of you for a few minutes, if I may"; Audrey asked?

"Of course", Sonny said.

"I'm not sure what your plans are but, I feel that for Elizabeth's sake; that if you're going to get all the answers, you might want to try and file a civil suit against Jeff and Diana". "The only reason I would suggest it is that the 3 of you deserve some sort of closure", Audrey said. "I will support you however I can".

Webber Residence:

"Steven, how are you doing with all of this", Olivia asked her husband?

"I'm livid about the fact that my father helped Diana by lying for her". "And because it happened 19 years ago, Diana will never face charges", Steven said.

"How about the fact that Elizabeth is Sonny's daughter", she asked?

"I have nothing against Sonny; the man". "And about him and Lizzie, I know that he loves her and will protect her", Steven stated.

"And we both know that they'll both treat Elizabeth like a princess", Olivia said. "Not to mention my Aunt Alex and grandfather will spoil her rotten".

"How Dante dealing", Steven asked?

"He's doing okay", Olivia said. "I think that once he can see her, and talk to her, then he'll better be able to accept all of it".

"What about you", Steven asked?

"I am happy for Kate, she was very despondent after Melly, ( that's the nickname that we gave Melanie) was taken". "And no one had any answers, and my uncle did really help, by doing what he did", Olivia said.

"I know that she and Sonny, nor my aunt or grandfather gave up looking for her", Olivia said. "I also know that Dante didn't either".

Corbin Residence:

Mike had come home last night, and had taken out his old photo albums; looking through them, he thought to himself:

Elizabeth looks so much like her grandmother Adele, how could anyone not know, he thought. The Webbers had better hope they don't have a run-in with me. How they treated my grandbaby is reprehensible and appalling.

Miller/Gambetti Residence:

"Max, how is our boss doing with the news", Diane asked?

"He's doing better than I thought he would", Max stated. "We all knew about their little girl, but we all came to accept like they did, that they'd never know what had happened to her".

"But now that they know that Elizabeth is their little girl, and what the Webbers did; aside from Steve, Steven and Audrey did to her, it isn't going to be easy to get past", Diane said.

Scorpio/Davis Residence:

"Dad, how is Elizabeth", Maxie and Georgie asked?

They were all sitting at the table having breakfast. Mac and Alexis hadn't told the girls that Liz was Sonny's daughter yet. Mac thought that they would leave up to Elizabeth, if she wanted them to know all of it.

"She's doing okay", Mac said. "She'll be in the hospital for a while, but she's going to be okay".

"I'll take you to see her later today okay", Alexis said. She wanted to Elizabeth as well.

Scorpio/Drake Residence:

"Patrick, is Liz really going to be alright", Robin asked her husband?

"Yeah, we got all the bullets out, and there wasn't any major damage". "She should be able to go home in a week", Patrick said.

"I'm happy for Sonny". "I know how not knowing where his little girl was torn him up inside", Robin said.

"And then when Carly tried to take the kids, he nearly lost it, now I understand better", Robin stated.

Scanlon Residence:

"How was Liz last night Karen", Frank asked. He knew that Karen had checked on her last night before coming home?

"When I stopped in she was okay, she's upset about what the Webbers' did". "She told me that if they were to ever show up, they'd better not come to see her", Karen said.

"It's too bad that the Webbers can't be prosecuted", Frank said.

"I don't think that's going to stop Sonny or Jason", Karen said.

"I'm going to take the kids and go see her later", Karen said.

"Well, tell her that I send my love", Frank said and then headed off to work.

Collins Residence:

"Dad, can we go see Elizabeth", Serena asked?

"Yes, we'll go and see her this afternoon", Kevin told his stepdaughter.

"Mom, are you coming too", she asked Lucy?

"Yes, I will", Lucy said. "We'll take her some flowers". Lucy had always liked Elizabeth. Ever since she had started helping with the Nurse's Ball. Elizabeth had a lot of talent.

Chechnya, Russia:

Jeff Webber was afraid. He knew who Elizabeth was seeing and who she was friends with. Despite his wife's hatred of their daughter; he'd had someone who kept him up to date with her life.

After the conversation with his stepmother, he didn't have any illusions about his or his wife's safety. He knew that he was as guilty as Diana was. He'd lied for her as well as covering up what she'd done.

And now it may very well cost him his life. He wouldn't be able to talk himself out of this one. Not only had he aided and abetted a kidnapper; they'd raised the kidnapped child.

But they had not loved her like they should have. Instead they had neglected her, they had abandoned her.

Jeff knew as he looked across the room at his wife, it was only a matter of time. And he would not run.


	8. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Outside Elizabeth's Room:

"Diane, Sonny here, I need to meet with you". "Can you come to the hospital"?

"I'll be there in an hour", Diane said then ended the call.

"Max, I have a job for you and Spinelli", Sonny said. "Both of you need to get down here now", Sonny said into the phone.

"I'll get Spinelli, and we'll be there in 20", Max said.

Corinthos/Morgan Coffee Warehouse and Spinelli's Apartment:

So Max called their young hacker, and told him that he'd pick him up in 10. Max had a feeling of what his boss wanted of them. Max arrived at Spinelli's in record time and went up to wait for him.

"Max, what does Mr. Sir need with us", Spinelli asked?

"I think that he wants us to find out where the Webbers are and if there was anyone else involved in Elizabeth's Kidnapping and the conspiracy to keep her hidden from him and Kate", Max stated.

Outside Elizabeth's Room:

"What was that about Sonny", Jason and Kate asked as they came out of Liz's room?

"Audrey's right". "The only way for you and I, as well as Elizabeth; to get answers from the Webbers, is to file a civil suit", Sonny said.

"We're here boss", Max said as he and Spinelli approached.

"Max, find Jeff and Diana Webber". "I also want to know if anyone else was involved". "I don't think that they could have kept her hidden all this time without help". "Here is all the info that Audrey had", Sonny ordered. "Once the Webbers are located, give the info to Diane".

"What do you need Sonny", Diane asked as she arrived?

"I want you to file a civil suit against the Webbers on our behalf", Sonny said.

"I'll get right on that, get their location as soon as you can Max, Diane said as she left to go back to her office to start on the paperwork". She was planning on having fun kicking the Webbers collective asses.

As she stepped on the elevation she stated to no one in particular: "This is going to be SO MUCH FUN!"

Jacks Residence:

"Jax, who would want to hurt Liz", Chloe asked?

"I'm not sure honey", Jax said.

"Do you know how she's doing with the news about Sonny and Kate", Chloe asked?

"When I stopped by last night, Jason said that she took it really well", Jax said. "I think that Jason wants to kill the Webbers".

"Well, I may not condone killing or the like, but after what the Webbers did; they kind of deserve it", Chole said.

Spoon Island:

"Nik, why do you think that Jeff Webber really covered for his wife", Emily asked? "Could Jeff have known who Liz was when Diana brought her home"?

"Even if he had Em, what did he have to gain by it"? "As far as I know, he has never met either Sonny or Kate", Nik said. "But Yet again I could be wrong".

Em didn't say more but she would bring it up to Jason when she went to see Liz while Nik was in his meetings.

Because, if the was a remote chance that Jeff knew about who Elizabeth was when Diana brought her into their home, then Jason needed to know and find out the truth. Not just for Sonny and Kate, but Liz had a right to know why.

Qs:

"Reginald, will you bring the car around; I want to go and check on Elizabeth", Lila asked as her husband walked into the room?

"I'll be accompanying her Reginald", Edward said as he sat down to have his morning coffee.

"Edward dear, before we go see Liz, let's stop by and peek in on Alan and Monica", Lila said.

Elizabeth's Room GH:

"Jason", Liz asked?

"Honey, what is it", Jason asked lovingly?

"Is mom still here", Liz asked not seeing Kate in the room?

"Yes, she's outside with your dad", he said. He was still getting used to the fact that his girl was Sonny's daughter.

"I need to speak to them Jason", Elizabeth said.

"I'll tell them", Jason said; then he opened the door and asked Paulie to get Sonny and Kate.

"What do you need honey", Kate said as she and Sonny came back into the room?

"I need to know why", Liz said. "I need answers as to why she picked me, and why Jeff covered for her".

"Elizabeth honey", Sonny said; "I am already having it looked into. I knew that you deserved answers and so do your mother and I, and we will find out".

"I want to tell you something that I have asked Diane to start; I am going to have Diane file a civil suit on our behalf", Sony said, hoping that his daughter wouldn't be upset.

"Good", Liz said. "It's probably the only way they'll admit it".

Chief of Staff's Office:

"Monica, I don't understand". "Why would Jeff Webber, a world renowned doctor, cover up what his wife did"? "He'd have known that if he was caught, that he'd lose his right to practice". "Even if it only came out at a civil suit hearing, he'd still lose his license", Alan said.

"I've been wondering about that as well", Monica said. "I hope that Elizabeth gets an answer to that". "I heard that Sonny is having Diane file a suit on their behalf, as soon as they can find Jeff, that is".

Q Gatehouse:

"I feel for Liz", McKenzie said. "I was adopted, but mine was legal". "I hope they're able to get through this".

"We'll all be there to help honey", AJ told his wife. "She has all of us for support".

Robert Scorpio Residence:

"Luv, I'm going to look into how Diana got Elizabeth out of that hospital, as well as how they got a birth certificate for her", Robert told Anna.

"That alone should have sent up a red flag Robert", Anna said.

"I'm willing to say; that London to a brick, that they had help, which means; that would make Jeff complicit in the crime", Robert stated.

"Robert, I just don't know who would help them do this, and what would that person gain by doing it", Anna asked?

"It could be someone who knew that Elizabeth was Sonny's daughter, and wanted to hurt him", Robert said.

"But Robert, back then Sonny wasn't even in the business, whoever it was wouldn't have had an in", Anna stated.

"Well, we'll still look into it", Robert stated as he walked down the hall to his home office to call his contacts at the WSB.

As Anna walked out the door to head off to the hospital Robert said, "Hooroo Luv" (goodbye in Australian slang).

DiLucca Residence:

"Bobbie, how is Elizabeth", Roy asked his wife?

"She's doing okay". "She's dealing with all of the info that she's been told", Bobbie said.

"Mom, why would someone do that to a child", Lucas asked?

"I'm not sure Lucas", Bobbie said. "Now off to school with you", she said to her teen-aged son, as he headed out the door.

"Roy, I've been thinking". "Is it possible that this could be connected to Sonny's past", Bobbie asked?

"I'm not sure honey, but it might be something to ask Sonny about", Roy said.

"How bout you and I track him down and ask", Roy said as he and Bobbie headed out the door?

Chechnya, Russia:

"Diana had just returned from the clinic when she saw her husband deep in thought". He had been very quiet since the call from the states he'd told her about.

"Jeff, is something wrong", she asked?

"Diana, I want you to tell me everything that you know and did before and up to when you brought Elizabeth home, NOW"!

"Why", Diana asked?

Because I am in this up to my neck because I helped you, so I have right to know, Jeff stated flatly.

"JUST TELL ME!", he demanded.


	9. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

(6 days after the shooting)

Elizabeth's Room GH:

"Oh, I have to call your grandmother and great-grandfather", Kate said. "They'll be ecstatic and come right away". "They never gave up hope that we'd find you Elizabeth".

"Call them and let them know that I'll send the jet", Sonny said.

"Senator Falconeri's office"; Mona speaking.

"Mona", its Kate. "Is my mom available", Kate asked?

"Kate, I'll put you right through", Mona said.

"Hello Katie, how are you", Alexandra asked her daughter?

"Mom, I have some news, but I need you to conference grandpa in please", Kate said.

"Hang on sweetheart, your grandfather just walked in, I put you on speaker", Alex said.

"Grandpa", Kate said.

"Granddaughter", Harrison said.

"We found Melanie", Kate said. "But now her name is Elizabeth". "You need to come", she told her mom and grandfather.

"You found our Melly", Harrison asked?

"Yes, and we have more to tell you but, it would be better to say it in person". "Sonny is sending the jet for you", Kate said.

"Sonny said that it will be there in DC in an hour", Kate told them.

"We'll be at the airport waiting", Harrison said then hung up.

"It's still hard for me to believe mom and grandpa live in DC most of the time", Kate said to all of them. "But since dad died, mom got tired of that big house".

Corinthos/Morgan Jet- 1 ½ hours later:

As the plane traversed from DC to PC; each of its two passengers were lost in thought; each thinking about the ramifications of Melanie being found.

This had to be somewhat unusual for Kate, her daughter was 19 now. Kate had missed out on all of the little milestones of Melanie's life. Would her daughter even want her mother in her life, Alexandra thought to herself?

Who could have had my great grandbaby? And why did it take this long to find Melly? And will those responsible pay for what they did, Harrison thought as those questions continued to replay in his mind?

"Harrison, what if Elizabeth chooses not to let Kate and Sonny into her life", Alexandra asked worried about her daughter losing Elizabeth all over again?

"Alex, I would think that Kate as well as Sonny would take whatever Elizabeth was willing to give", Harrison told his daughter in law.

"Antonio was wrong to do what he did all those years ago". "I still would like to know where he got the idea that Kate having Melly was disgracing the family name", Alexandra stated.

"Alex, I don't know either", Harrison said.

Elizabeth's Hospital Room:

"Elizabeth, your grandmother and great grandfather will be here in about 45 minutes", Kate told her daughter.

"What if they don't accept me momma", Elizabeth asked worriedly? "The Webbers never accepted me for me". "I don't know if I could take anymore rejection".

"Liz, maybe I should tell you about your grandma Alex and gr. Grandfather Harrison", Kate said.

"Your nana is so accepting". "She has loved me despite my faults, and I do have faults", Kate said laughing a little.

"She put up with my father's crap for years". "She will accept you for you, if you're willing to give her a chance". "My mother is anything but perfect". "She has flaws and faults too".

"I'm willing", Elizabeth said.

"And as for your great grand-dad, he is as stubborn as you are". "He had to fight to get everything he has". "He started his business from the ground up, and has fought hostile takeovers with grace". "You'll love him, and he'll love you", Kate said with a grin.

"Sonny, Kate; I feel that I should explain my family". "Jeff is my stepson". "When his mother, Helene, died; Steve brought Jeff to live with us". "Steve was not perfect by a long shot, but he in part is partly responsible for Jeff's behavior". "Steve spoiled him, by giving whatever he wanted". "I did my best to rein Jeff in but, I guess I failed". "As for Diana, I have realized that Steve and I never really knew much about her". "When Jeff brought her to meet us, they were already married, and they did give much information away". "I wish now that I have taken the initiative, and had her investigated", Audrey admitted sadly.

"Jeff and Diana always treated Elizabeth as an afterthought". "Even when she was attacked a few years ago, they never came". "Sarah has always been queen bee to them". "Steve always hoped that they would come to their senses", Audrey said.

"I guess that is part of the reason that when they abandoned her on our doorstep, Steve and I had finally had enough". "That is why, we fought to get custody", Audrey said.

"Grams, their treatment of me started at the beginning". "Sarah was always the bee's knees; while Steven and I didn't rate or matter to them", Liz said.

"I mean, they abandoned me on your doorstep when I was 5 years old for Pete's sake". "I will never make excuses for them again", Liz stated.

"Neither will I dear", Audrey said. "I am glad that Steve isn't here to see this". "He would do more than just chew them out".

45 minutes later:

Sonny had sent Milo to pick up the Falconeri's at the airport, and they would be arriving shortly. Sonny watched as Kate paced the floor in the hallway outside their daughter's room.

Kate had been waiting for her mom and grandfather in the hall; when she saw them get off the elevator she called out:

"Mom", Kate said.

"We're here Kate, where is my granddaughter", Alexandra asked?

"She's right inside but, she's scared that you won't accept her for her; warts and all", Kate said.

"Katie, Harrison said to his grandchild". "None of us are perfect, we just are". "She'll always be accepted".

"How did this happen", Alexandra asked her daughter?

"Sonny, I, and few others will explain later". "We are going to wait until Elizabeth is healed enough to go home". "She's had so much drama in the last couple of days, I just want her better, and don't want to stress her out more by everyone expecting a explanation right now".

"Elizabeth", Kate asked as she opened the door? "Is it okay for your grandmother Alexandra and great grandfather Harrison to come in"?

"It's okay mom", Liz said.

"Elizabeth, I am going to go and check in with Alan and Monica about a few things", Audrey said after meeting Alexandra and Harrison. "I'll be by later".

"Jason, take good care of our girl"; she said as she left.

She knew that even with Kate and Sonny in the room with Liz, Jason wouldn't leave.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet your grandmother Alexandra", Kate said.

"Hi grandma", Elizabeth said.

"Elizabeth, I am so happy". "I have waited 19 years for this day". "And I know that you're worried that I won't accept you, but you have nothing to worry about", Alexandra told her granddaughter.

"Elizabeth, I would like you to meet your great grandfather Harrison", Kate stated.

"Grand-dad, this is your great grandchild Elizabeth", Kate said.

"Elizabeth, I am old and set in my ways; but I would never turn you away for who you are", Harrison said.

"I love you both", Elizabeth told them.

Kate blew out a breathe she didn't know she'd been holding. All would be all right. Then she introduced Sonny and Jason to her family. Then Alexandra and Harrison got to know Elizabeth as well as Jason.

Unknown phone conversation-

Unknown Location in Port Charles:

"We have a problem".

"The only problem you will have is if Elizabeth Webber is still alive"!

"We have been unable to get near her".

Why?

"Because, she's being heavily guarded".

"By whom"?

"Sonny Corinthos, Jason Morgan and the PCPD".

"And she's got some visitors that are high profile".

"Who"?

"A Senator Alexandra Falconeri, and a Harrison Falconeri".

"Dammit, what did I do to deserve this"?

"What do you want us to do"?

"I want you to do what I hired you to do". "Wait for an opening and end her life", the caller said and then ends the call as someone else enters the room.

"What is wrong honey"?

"Just some trouble at work, don't worry about it".

"Okay let's go to dinner".

Port Charles Police Department:

"Mac, we've got absolutely nothing". "Whoever hired them had vanished along with the rest of the crew". "And we aren't any closer to finding out who's responsible", Taggart said pissed off.

"Elizabeth deserves answers, and she may never get them", Taggart said.

"I know Marcus". "I have no intention of letting this end up as a cold case", Mac said.

Chechnya, Russia:

"NOW, Diana"; Jeff yelled again.

"What do you want to know", Diana asked; knowing that once she told him, he'd be complicit too. And Jose' had told her that if the authorities ever found out, he'd make Jeff the scapegoat. She wasn't about to lose her husband. She'd worked too hard to make him fall for her.

"How'd you find out that Elizabeth was at that hospital", Jeff demanded?

"There is a gentleman that I have known for years, his name is Jose Ramirez". "He contacted me 4 months after we were arguing about adopting", Diana said flatly.

"He demanded that I help him and an associate of his, a man by the name of Watson Darnell; and he told me that if I didn't help him, that he would ruin me", Diana said.

"What did he have on you", Jeff demanded to know?

"WHAT DID HE HAVE ON YOU", Jeff yelled again?

"That I had worked my way through med school as a high priced call girl", Diana said not one bit ashamed of herself.

"What the hell", Jeff questioned?

"Why", he asked?

"Because I made way more that way instead of waiting tables", she said.

"What did this Ramirez person want"?

"WHAT DID HE WANT", Jeff asked yet again?

"There was a young man that he wanted to come to work for him, and he was interested in the young man's girlfriend". "But he kept refusing the offers and the girlfriend despised him". "So, Jose said he'd found a way to make it impossible for him to say no", Diana said.

"And how was he going to do that", and what did this Darnell man have to do with it, Jeff asked not liking the direction that this was going?

"HOW", he asked again?

"By making sure their infant child disappeared", Diana said.

"What did they want with this child"?

"WHAT DID THEY WANT WITH THE BABY DIANA", Jeff demanded?

I was told that the baby was supposed to disappear to punish the young man for his insolence towards Mr. Darnell, Diana said.

"And what were you supposed to do"?

"DAMMIT DIANA, WHAT WERE YOU SUPPOSED TO DO", Jeff yelled?

"I was told by Jose and Watson that I was to take the child, and do with it as I wanted", she said. "But I was to make sure that no one found out who she was".

"But why not place her with a loving family", Diana?

"ANSWER ME DIANA", Jeff yelled starting to lose his patience with her?

"Because I wanted another child". "I wanted to love her, but she just kept fighting me, making it impossible to mold her to be like me, and started to look nothing like us", Diana said flatly.

"So you just neglected her, and got me doing it as well, and treated her like nothing". "What about Steven, unfortunately with him you can't use that excuse". "You treated him just as badly", Jeff said?

"With Steven, he was at least your child biologically Jeff". "Elizabeth wasn't and I just couldn't get past the fact that she didn't look like Sarah or me", Diana said.

"What did you expect, you took her from people who probably looked nothing like you or Sarah", Jeff stated rather smugly.

"Well my dear wife, I hope that you realize that your life is in real danger now", Jeff stated.

"Why", Diana questioned?

"Because, that child that you so conveniently took and brought home; then abused and neglected, and then always claimed was your daughter; is dating the enforcer of one of the biggest men in the mob on the US Eastern Seaboard". "And his boss is friends with her". "She is under their protection". "You can no longer run from this, and I will not let you", Jeff said.

"You can't stop me, and you're just as complicit in this as I am", Diana stated. "I go down, you go down too".

"I'm going to take that chance", Jeff said as he stopped her from leaving.

He knew that to keep her there, he would have to sedate her. And he was going to do what he needed to do, and he would face the consequences later.

He then sedated his wife and locked her in their room. He then called a friend of his that would be able to help. He had to hope that once his friend heard everything that he would help.

Quantico, Virginia-

NCIS Headquarters:

"Gibbs, what", Jethro stated gruffly?

"Rude as always Leroy", Jeff said.

"Jeff, good to hear from you", Gibbs said.

"Jethro, I need to see you; but you're going to have to come to me". "I need your help", Jeff stated.

Port Charles:

Elizabeth had been getting to know Alexandra, who told Liz that she could call her nana. Alexandra had fallen in love with her grandbaby.

Harrison had also gotten to know Elizabeth. He was very proud of his great granddaughter. Harrison and Alexandra had asked if they had any leads on who would want to hurt Liz. Sonny and Jason had told them that local law enforcement was working on it.

Elizabeth's Room GH-

"Can I come in", Dante asked?

"Sure", Liz said.

"Elizabeth, you have to know; had I known, I would have told you", Dante said.

"All that matters big brother is that we know now", Liz said with a smile.

"I never stopped looking, I couldn't". "I know that we aren't twins but I always felt there was a part of me missing", Dante said.

"You do know that now that I have you back, I'm going to be a very over-protective big brother", Dante stated.

"That's okay, I won't complain", Liz said before giving him a hug.

"Well, I need to head to the station". "I'll come by later", Dante said and then he left for work.

Sweetheart, I'm going to take your grandma and great grandpa to the PC Hotel so that they can get some rest, Kate told her daughter. I love you and we'll be back later.

After Kate, Alexandra and Harrison left; Jason and Elizabeth were just talking about setting a date for their wedding when the guard popped his head in and asked is Miss Webber was up for visitors?

Kennebunkport, Maine:

"Boss, are you sure that Ramirez and the Webber woman will keep their mouths shut about what happened"?

"They'd better, if they want to live", Darnell stated sinisterly.

"You would think that Ramirez would not want his part in what happened publicized".

"He wouldn't, but people change as the years go by". "I will have to contact him, and remind him of the penalty for crossing me", Darnell said.

Elizabeth's Room GH:

Unfortunately the press had gotten wind of the shooting and had been hounding her and Kate for interviews. So the guards had been extra vigilant in keeping them away.

"Who is it Milo", Liz asked?

"And please call me Elizabeth", Liz said rolling her eyes.

"Yes, Miss Elizabeth", Milo said.

"Its Bobbie Spencer with Michael, Morgan, Lucas and Josslyn", Milo informed them.

"Let them in Milo, I'm up to visitors", Elizabeth said.

"How are you doing sweetie", Bobbie asked?

"I'm doing okay", Liz answered.

"These are for you", Michael said as he gave his sister the flowers they'd bought at the gift shop. "They're from all of us", he said.

"Thank you guys, they're beautiful", Liz said.

They stayed for about 10 minutes chatting and then they left to go to the movies. And as they were leaving Olivia and her nieces and nephew walked in.

"Hi Auntie Elizabeth", Hayden said.

"Hi squirt", Liz said to her niece.

"Come here guys and get your hugs and kisses", Liz said with a smile.

Jason and Olivia helped the kids get their hugs and kisses. Then the kids gave Liz the flowers, card and stuffed monkey that they had gotten her.

"Steven said to tell you that he'll drop by later on his break", Olivia told her sister in law.

"Liz, we're going to go". "Bobbie called and invited us to go with her and the kids to the film in the park", Olivia said.

"Okay", Liz said. "Have fun you guys and be good for your mom".

"Bye Mr. Jason", they all said as the scurried out the door.

As soon as Olivia and the kids had gone, Jason climbed up on the bed with Elizabeth, being careful not to jostle her injuries, to snuggle. He had really been afraid he was going to lose her.

"How are you feeling really", Jason asked her?

"Really sore, but I'll live", Liz said holding his hand. "I know that what happened really scared you Jason, but I'm going to be okay".

Soon there was another knock at the door. Jason knew that it has to be someone on the approved list, or Milo would have asked about the visitor.

"May we come in", Alexis asked as she peeked in?

"Yeah, it's okay", Elizabeth said.

"How are you doing", Alexis asked worried about her young friend?

"I'm doing okay, I am going to be sore for a while, but I'll be okay", Liz states.

"I'm still dealing with everything that I've found out about the Webbers, and about Sonny and Kate being my parents", Liz explained.

"It's a lot to process", Alexis said. "We're all here if you need us", Alexis said.

"The flowers are from Mac and I", Alexis told her.

"The chocolate is from Georgie and I", Maxie said.

"Here Miss Lizbeth", Kristina said as she handed Elizabeth a stuffed alligator that was so cute. "This is from me and Molly".

"From Molly and I", Alexis corrected.

Mac said that he would stop by later, in an unofficial capacity of course, Alexis said

"We are gonna go, we are meet in everyone at the park to watch the movie", Georgie said with a big grin.

"Okay", Liz said laughing. "I'll see you later".

"Bye", the five of them said as they walked out the door.

"At this rate, I'm going to end up with my own Stuffed Animal Zoo", Elizabeth said giggling. "But I'll love it and enjoy the chocolate".

"Would you like to say hi to your Aunt Liz Emma", Robin asked as she walked in with the 1 yr old?

"I thought I'd bring her by before I started my shift", Robin said as she handed Emma to Jason. "Patrick said to send his love; he's in surgery right now". "Emma, give Aunt Liz a kiss", Robin said.

Liz gave Emma a hug and kiss, and then Robin left to take Emma to daycare.

Silence passed in quiet companionship between the two, the Liz asked: "Do you think dad has found Jeff and Diana"?

"I'm not sure but when he comes back we can ask", Jason said all the while not letting Elizabeth go.

Twenty minutes after Liz had been brought lunch by the guards, which was from Kelly's, Karen and the kids asked to come in.

"How are you Miss Elizabeth", Lindsay asked her favorite sitter?

"I'm okay sweetie", Liz said giving all three kids hugs.

David then handed Liz a card and a stuffed hippo, and said: "these are from us".

"Frank said to tell you that he'd stop by later", Karen said.

"We need to go kids, I need to drop you at Grandma Mary's", Karen said; then they were off.

As they were leaving, Kevin Lucy and Serena arrived, giving hugs, candy and a stuffed duck.

"How are you really", Kevin asked knowing that Elizabeth had been through hell the last few years and tended to take it all into herself and hold it in saying that she was fine?

"I really don't know how to feel". "I am pissed at Diana, she took me out of the hospital". "And as for Jeff, he covered for her, I just can't understand that; I need answers but I'm not sure that I'll ever get them", Liz said.

"I hope that you'll be up to helping with the Nurse's Ball, when the time comes", Lucy asked?

"I think I'll be okay but we'll have to see", Liz told Lucy.

"Well we're going to go and let you get some rest", Kevin said and they left.

"Hi Miss Liz, Mr. Jason": Mackenzie and Eli said as they and Chloe walked into the room.

"Hi", both Jason and Liz said to the trio.

"The flowers are from Jax and I", Chloe said.

"They're beautiful and thank you", Liz said.

"And these are from Eli and I", Mackenzie said as she and Eli handed Liz a rhino and a manatee.

"I love them", Liz said with a little giggle.

"We're going to head out, Bobbie invited the kids to go to the movies", Chloe said and Jax will be by later. "He was on a conference call with Ned".

Then Chloe and the kids zipped out the door.

Then AJ and family arrived. As McKenzie and the kids gave Liz the flowers, card and stuffed giraffe, whale and pink flamingo; AJ visited with Jason.

"How are you holding up Jason", AJ asked?

"I was so scared I was going to lose her AJ, and it had nothing to do with Sonny or myself". "This was someone who wanted to hurt Liz", Jason said.

"How's she doing with the news about Sonny and Kate", AJ asked?

"She's handling it". "I know that she's angry with the Webbers", Jason said.

"Well, we just came by to say hi, and so that the kids could see that Liz was really okay; we might come by again later", AJ said as they headed out.

As Jason and Liz were lying in her hospital bed, Elizabeth's cell phone rang.

Hello, Liz said as she answered.

Liz, it's me Brennan, her friend said.

Brennan, I haven't heard from you in quite a while, what's wrong, Elizabeth asked her childhood friend?

Elizabeth had met Brennan in Colorado when she was a baby. Her babysitter was Brannan mom. And Liz and Brennan had been friends ever since. They had lost touch for a while, but always called one another when possible.

Nothing, I heard about you, and mom said to call and see how you were, Brennan told her. Mom said to see if you would mind if I came out to visit within the next month or so?

No, I would love for you to come, Liz said. And Brennan; I 'm okay. Yes, I was shot, but I healing and I will be completely fine.

Okay, Brennan said. I will let you go, and I'll let you know when I'm coming out; Brennan said and ended the call.

A/N: time may pass quickly during chapters.


	10. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Elizabeth's Hospital Room

Jason and Liz had slept as well as could be expected considering Elizabeth's injuries and the hospital noise. As expected Liz had woken a few times during the night from nightmares. He had held her throughout the night. During those times in between the nightmares, Liz would tell Jason about Brennan and their friendship.

"Good morning", Liz said as she slowly woke.

"Morning to you too", Jason said kissing her forehead.

"Jason, Mike is here; is it okay to let him in", Francis asked?

"It's okay Francis, you can let him in", Jason said as he helped Elizabeth get comfortable.

"I come bearing hot chocolate and coffee", Mike said as he entered the hospital room.

"Morning grandpa", Liz said with a smile.

"Good morning to you too sweetheart", Mike said.

At that moment, Francis stepped into the room announcing:

"We have a problem; you'd better turn the TV on to the local news":

"Tally Atwater here live outside the PCPD".

"We have received info from an unknown source, stating that days ago there was a shooting at the Famous No Name restaurant owned by Sonny Corinthos".

"My source stated that 2 people were injured and 4 are dead".

"Who are the victims Tally", asked the anchor in the studio?

"The names of the four killed are being withheld until the families can be notified", Tally stated.

"And the other two", the anchor asked?

"One of the victims is reportedly fashion magazine editor Kate Howard", Tally informed the anchor.

"Who is the other victim", the anchor asked?

"The second victim injured is the great granddaughter of Steve and Audrey Hardy; the name we were given is Elizabeth Hardy", Tally said.

"As you may all know, Kate Howard is engaged to Sonny Corinthos", the anchorman said.

"Have you been informed Tally as to Miss Hardy's reasons for being present at the restaurant"?

"I was told by my source that she was at the restaurant with her fiancé', Jason Morgan". "They were celebrating Miss Hardy's 19th birthday", Tally stated.

"Do the police know who the intended target was", the anchorman asked?

"If they do they're not saying", Tally informed him.

"We'll keep you updated as more information becomes available", Tally said and faded out.

All three in the hospital room were in shock as the rest of the news continued. Jason wasn't sure who Tally's source was, but knew that it wasn't Mac or Taggart. They wouldn't do that to Elizabeth. Just as Jason turned off the TV, Mac and Taggart came in.

"It wasn't us Morgan", Taggart said walking in.

"I know that Taggart", Jason said. "You and Mac wouldn't do that to Elizabeth".

"How'd they find out Elizabeth's name", Mike asked?

"We're not sure, but I will get to the bottom of the leak", Mac said.

"How are you feeling Elizabeth", Mac asked?

"I'll be okay", Liz said. "Do you have any leads"?

Mac and Taggart informed the trio about what they knew, which wasn't much.

"I'm sorry that we don't have more to go on", Taggart said pissed that he couldn't give Elizabeth even that peace of mind.

It's not your fault, Liz said.

Mac and Taggart left shortly after that, saying they would keep them informed.

Quantico, Virginia & Chechnya, Russia:

NCIS HQ:

"I'll be there as quick as my team and I can get there", Gibbs said.

"Thanks Jethro, I'll waiting", Jeff said ending the call.

Chechnya, Russia:

Jeff knew that once Gunny found out everything, he'd lose one of his oldest friends. He'd have no one else to blame but himself.

Jethro was Elizabeth's godfather. And his daughter and Lizzie used to play together. That was another secret on his conscience. He'd never informed Elizabeth about Kelly or Shannon's deaths.

But despite all that, Jeff knew that Gunny would protect Elizabeth, from everyone including him.

He then went to make sure that his wife was still sedated, and then went and packed for both of them. He knew very well that Gunny would take him and Diana into custody return them to the states. Once done packing he sat down to wait for Gibbs and his team.

NCIS:

Gibbs knew that he needed to get the go ahead from Tom to take his team into Russia. It would be treading on very shaky ground. After hanging up with Jeff, he had a feeling that he'd need his team for this trip.

Director Tom Morrow's Office:

"Boss, can I speak to you", Gibb requested?

"Of course Jethro", Director Morrow said.

"I need to go to Chechnya, Russia for personal reasons; and I am requesting permission to take my team; even thought this a personal trip", Gibb said knowing that Tom would ask why.

"I have an old friend who's in some trouble and needs my help. And I may need my team", Gibbs said.

Go, Morrow said. And be careful. Tom knew that Gibbs wouldn't ask if it wasn't important.

I'll call if I need more than my team, Gibbs said leaving the office.

NCIS Bullpen:

"Kate, Tony, David, McGee with me", Gibbs said as he grabbed his gear and headed for the elevator.

"Where to Gibbs", Kate Todd asked?

"Chechnya, Russia"; Gibbs stated.

Port Charles, NY:

Elizabeth was trying to sleep, but thoughts of the day kept replaying in her head.

All of her favorite charges had come to see her, bearing gifts. She truly adored those kids.

She simply had been overwhelmed by all of it. Not only had she had visits from the kids; but she had other visitors as well.

Of course Jason was a constant presence, as well as that of her parents, Grams, Grandma Alex, Steven, Gr. Grandpa Harrison and Grandpa Mike.

Diane and Max had dropped by bringing flowers and chocolate. Max and Diane stayed for a while and chatted with everyone.

Steven, Patrick, Frank and Jax had stopped by bringing their laughter and good company.

Steven told her just to stay stress free so that she could heal.

The 4 men told her they loved her and that they would see her later.

Ned had sent flowers as well as calling to talk to both her and Jason.

Nik and Emily had come by, bearing chocolate and flowers. They stayed for a while and then headed home.

Right after Nik and Em left, Edward and Lila had arrived. Lila brought roses from her garden. While she and Lila talked; Edward had pulled Jason aside.

"Jason, I wanted to let you know that no information about this will be leaked to the press from us", he told his grandson.

I know grandfather, Jason had told him.

After Edward and Lila left, Alan and Monica popped in. They didn't stay very long, but told Jason that if he or Liz needed anything; to page them.

Next to visit had been Robert and Anna. Liz would never forget that conversation:

"How ya doin Ace", Robert asked Liz?

"I'll be okay", Liz said.

"We have some news", Anna said.

"First of all", Robert said; "Jeff Webber is very up oneself"!

"I did some checking, I know where the Webbers were up until six years ago", Robert said. "After that it's like Walkabout, its gone".

"And I found out that the birth certificate the Webbers were issued for you was a fake", Anna said.

"We're looking into finding some loophole in the kidnapping statute, so it's possible that Diane; as well as Jeff could face kidnapping charges", Robert told Liz and Jason.

"Thank you", Elizabeth told Robert and Anna.

After Robert and Anna left, Jason had told Liz that Spinelli was really close to finding an exact location for the Webbers, so that Diane could file the suit.

Roy had called and talked to Liz, letting her know that he was thinking of her.

PCPD:

"Mac", Taggart said as he walked into the room?

"We found out part of where the leak came from", Taggart told Mac.

"Where", Mac asked?

"It wasn't from us". "The station told us, after they saw the warrant; that it was an anonymous call". "All the caller told them was: where it happened, when it happened and the vics names", Taggart said.

"Whoever that caller was, I have a feeling that he or she was either there; or quite possibly a part of those hired to do it", Mac said.

"And if the latter is the case, they would know by now that they'd failed". "Which leads me to think, that they might try again", Taggart stated.

"I'll let Jason know so that they can be on the alert", Mac said.


	11. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Enroute to Chechnya, Russia:

"Where are we headed Gibbs", Kate asked?

"We are going to Chechnya", Gibbs told his team; even though he'd told them that before they'd left.

"Why", DiNozzo asked?

"To help out an old friend", Gibbs said.

"So basically we are going on one of Gibbs' personal crusades", Tony said.

That comment got Tony a slap on the back of the head from Gibbs.

"This is not one of my crusades", Gibbs said with a lethal glare at Tony.

"An old friend called asking for my help". "And he quite possibly could use the help of NCIS", Jethro stated.

"So what's your friend's name", Ziva asked?

"His name is Dr. Jeff Webber", Gibbs said.

"How'd you meet", McGee asked?

"He was a medic while I was in the corps", Gibbs said. "We became friends".

"So basically he called in a favor", Kate said.

"No, and Yes", Gibbs said. "I am still unsure what is up, but my gut says that something is wrong".

"Okay, here's what you need to know", Leroy said.

"Jeff Webber is a doctor with a group called "Doctors without Borders"". "He is married to Doctor Diana Webber, also a doctor with Drs. Without Borders". "They have 3 children: Steven, Sarah and Elizabeth".

"Gibbs, is it possible that Jeff calling; could have something to do with one of their children", Kate asked?

"All 3 of the children would be out of high school by now", Gibbs stated.

"Let's see", Gibbs said. "Steven would be a doctor by now; Sarah too, quite possibly, Elizabeth would be 18 or 19 now", he said.

"Elizabeth and Kelly were inseparable", Gibbs said remembering Kelly and Liz.

Port Charles:

GH~~~~~

While Jason and Liz were trying to sleep, the couple and the guards were unaware of the man lurking in the shadows waiting to make his move. An hour later, the unknown man saw his chance.

Meanwhile, Jason had woken up with a sense of dread, and with that he'd gone into the bathroom to make a call.

As Jason was silently returning from making his call, he saw a dark figure standing over Elizabeth, holding a gun to her head.

He then heard the figure say to Liz that "she had to die".

The second he heard Liz whimper, Jason instantly sprung into action.

Before the man could finish what he'd come to do, Jason had subdued him, as hospital security and Francis arrived.

Mac and Taggart arrived within minutes, neither believing that they would try again while Liz was still in the hospital.

"How is she", Mac asked as the assailant was arrested and Alan rushed into the room?

"He was alone with her for about a minute, he was bragging about the fact that she had to die", Jason said.

"He probably won't talk but we'll see what we can get out of him", Taggart told Jason and Liz.

Jason then returned to Liz. "Are you okay Elizabeth", Jason asked as he held her?

"I'm okay, I just can't understand why this is happening", Liz answered.

"Don't be scared, we'll find out everything and it'll be over", Jason said.

PCPD:

"Boss", Taggart said as he walked into Mac's office?

"The serial number was filed off the gun". "We didn't get anything from that".

"Terry in ballistics is working on it but he said not to get our hopes up", Taggart said.

"What about fingerprints"? "Anything on that end", Mac asked anxious for answers?

Somewhere in Port Charles:

"We failed again boys". "The boss isn't going to be happy".

"And the stupid lug-head got caught".

"Why does the boss want the girl dead"?

"I wasn't told". "We don't get paid to ask questions".

"We are being paid to do a job, and that job isn't finished yet, so we need to take care of the girl and get out of here".

"How do we take care of the girl when we can't get to her"?

"We'll wait for the best moment, and then we kill her".

"What about the guards and the PCPD"?

"We take em out if we have to, they're collateral damage".

(8 days after shooting)

Chechnya:

Gibbs and Co had just arrived. And now were headed to the Webber home.

"What about local law enforcement boss", Tony asked?

"We'll worry about it once I talk to Jeff", Gibbs said.

They soon arrived at Jeff's home and knocked. A lot of questions were running through Leroy's mind:

One- Why would Jeff and Diana always changed the subject when asked where Lizzie was?

Two- Why wasn't Lizzie at Kelly and Shannon's funeral?

Three- Why did any and all photos over the last 14 years not include Steven or Lizzie?

Four- What wasn't Jeff telling him?

Leroy had a sinking feeling that something had happened during the last 14 years and that Jeff and Diana had been lying to him.

"Gunny", Jeff said as he opened the door. Come in.

"What going on Jeff", Leroy asked wanting answers?

"Sit down and I'll tell you everything", Jeff said.

So Jeff proceeded to tell Gibbs everything: from what had happened after Diana's miscarriage to what Diana had told him hours ago. Jeff could see that his friend was pissed.

"Let me see if I have this right; Diana took Elizabeth out of a hospital in Bensonhurst and brought her home", Gibbs asked?

"Yes", Jeff said.

"And you helped her cover it all up", Gibbs asked as the rest of his team were awaiting the inevitable explosion that was coming?

"Yes, I did". "But Diana didn't tell me all of it back then". "I didn't find out about the Ramirez or Darnell until a few hours ago", Jeff said.

"Where is Steven"? "And why hasn't he been in any of the photos I've gotten in the last 14 years Jeff", Jethro asked?

"Steven was away at boarding school, then medical school", Jeff explained.

"Why", Leroy asked?

"Diana told me a few hours ago, that the reason that she demanded back then that he go was; because he was getting suspicious, and she couldn't have him finding out what she'd done", Jeff explained.

"Where is he now", Gibbs asked?

"How do you know that, since you claim that you haven't seen him", Gibbs asked getting more pissed off with every answer?

"He's practicing medicine in Port Charles, New York", Jeff told him.

By this point, Special Agent in Charge Leroy Jethro Gibbs was pissed. Jeff had a convenient explanation for every question so far and he was MAD.

"WHERE'S MY GOD-DAUGHTER JEFF", Gibbs asked getting more pissed as time went on? "AND WHY WASN'T SHE IN ANY OF THE PHOTOS YOU SENT"? "AND WHY WASN'T SHE AT SHANNON AND KELLY'S FUNERAL"?

"Elizabeth is in Port Charles with my step-mother and Steven". "She hasn't been in any of the photos for the last 14 years because, Diana no longer wanted her; so she left her on my parents' front porch". "She wasn't at Kelly and Shannon's funeral because in part we left her, but more because Diana wouldn't let me contact her to tell her about Kelly's funeral", Jeff said.

"Where's Diana", Gibbs demanded?

"In our room, sedated". "I'm not going to let her run". "And I'm going to face up to my part in all of this", Jeff said.

"Jeff, you'd have faced up to your part once you told me all of this, and you knew that didn't you"?

"Stay with him McGee". "Kate and Ziva, go watch Diana", Gibbs said.

Once he and Tony were out of earshot, Gibbs called his boss.

"Boss, I'm going to need your help", Gibbs said.

"What do you need Jethro", Tom asked?

"I need you to contact the Russian government; and clear us to bring back 2 US citizens", Gibbs answered.

"Who are they and why are you bringing them in", Tom asked?

"They are Doctors Jeff and Diana Webber, and I'm bringing them in because they've both admitted to kidnapping an infant 19 years ago", Gibbs said flatly.

"Get them ready and I'll get you cleared", Tom said.

"Boss, can you patch me through to Abby", Gibbs requested of his boss?

"Hang on", Bill said then he sent the call down to Abby's lab.

"Abby", Gibbs stated.

"What do you need me to do", Abby asked?

"I need you to find me everything on a Jose' Ramirez and a Watson Darnell", Gibbs said.

"Also, find me everything you can on Doctor Diana Webber and any connection to Ramirez or Darnell", Gibbs told his comp geek.

"I'll get it to you as quick as I can, do you want me to also look into any connection between Ramirez and Darnell to Doctor Jeff Webber as well", Abby said?

Gibbs then ended the call. All they could do now; was await Tom's call letting them know that they could bring the Webbers back without interference or backlash from the Russian government.

When Gibbs ended the call without answering, Abby took that as a yes to her question about looking into Jeff Webber's connection if any to Ramirez and Darnell.

"What's next boss", Tony asked?

"Once we get these two back, I need to make a trip to Port Charles, NY"; Gibbs said.

"Do you think Elizabeth knows about what the Webbers did, Tony asked"?

"No, I don't", Gibbs answered.


	12. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Port Charles NY—

Next Day:

Sonny and Kate were on their way to GH when they received a call from Max saying that he, Spinelli and Diane needed to meet with him, as well as Elizabeth, Jason, Audrey, Steven and Mac.

"They are all on their way to GH boss", Max said; then hung up.

As Sonny and Kate arrived they were directed to Liz's room, where the rest were waiting.

"What do you have", Sonny asked?

"Well Mr. Sir, we have found the location of the Dastardly Drs.", Spinelli said.

"Where", Sonny demanded?

"Russia, Chechnya to be exact", Spinelli stated.

"Now you can file the suit Diane", Sonny said.

"That is where the dynamics have changed", Max stated.

"What do you mean Max", Elizabeth spoke up?

"We found out that NCIS is involved, and are awaiting approval to bring the Webbers back to NCIS headquarters", Max said.

"Who's the lead agent", Mac asked wondering if some of his past would come back to bite him in the arse?

"A Special Agent Leroy Jeth…" ; Max started to say but Elizabeth interrupted him.

"Leroy Jethro Gibbs", Elizabeth said laughing.

"What", they all asked her?

"He's my godfather", Elizabeth said.

"I think that I know how he got involved in this, or more importantly who got him involved in this; and he's in for a very rude awakening", Elizabeth said.

"Jeff claims that they are friends but when it comes to me, Uncle Gibbs will protect me from everyone including Jeff and Diana", Liz said.

"I can now expect a visit from him", Elizabeth told the group. "And if he's involved, it could mean that the Webbers just might be facing charges".

"You are very right Fair one, NCIS is investigating the doctors Webber, as well as a Jose Ramirez and a Watson Darnell". "And also their connections to the Webbers if any", Spinelli answered.

"How good is this Agent Gibbs", Audrey asked?

"Very good at what he does", Max said.

"No, he's better than very good", Mac said.

"How do you know that", Steven asked?

"Because I served with Agent Gibbs in the Marine Corps", Mac said.

"How come no one knows about this", Audrey asked?

"Because, I was injured while serving, but it's more than that". "I kept what happened to me over private." "It's really complicated, but I will tell you some of it". "I got involved with a military nurse, and she was killed while serving overseas". "We have a daughter, but I have no idea where she is, I am looking for her". "And I may never find her".

"I can't wait to see Uncle Leroy", Liz said. "I've missed him".

Chechnya:

"Gibbs", Tom said when Jethro answered the phone. "You have a go, bring them back", Tom said and ended the call.

"Jeff, go pack". "You and Diana are coming back to the states with us", Gibbs stated.

"I was prepared for that", Jeff said. "We're already packed and ready".

Kate and Ziva helped get a very groggy Diana to the car. Both she and Jeff were placed in handcuffs once on the plane.

Diana in her Own Thoughts:

As Diana became more coherent, she realized that she was in more trouble than she knew. Gibbs was like a pit-bull when it came to Lizzie, which was never good for her. And now that he was involved, she was as good as dead. But she wouldn't go down alone.

That had been the entire reason that she hadn't let Jeff invite him to come and visit. She had known that he would figure out the truth. And Diana could not have allowed that to happen. It had been bad enough when Steven started getting suspicious and started asking questions. That's why she had demanded that Steven be sent to boarding school in Cheshire, CT.

As the plane headed for VA, Diana thought to herself that since she would be facing jail time, she would take Ramirez, Darnell, as well as her husband down with her.

One thing Diana knew for sure, this was a sure fire way to further the gap in Jeff's relationship with Steven and his best buddy Gibbs.

She knew Gibbs would end his friendship with her husband. And she knew that once Steven found out his father's involvement in all of what happened, he would never forgive his father.

As for Elizabeth, she'd gotten exactly what she deserved. Diana had known who her mother was and by extension; her grandmother and great grandfather.

They all thought they were better than everyone else, well Diana had shown them.

And Audrey, with her holier than thou attitude towards Diana, well Diana thought, Audrey had been knocked off of her so-called pedestal. She'd always turned her nose up at Diana, because of her relationship with Jeff.

The only person she was concerned with keeping safe was Sarah. And Sarah would be safe, as Sarah knew nothing about what her mother had done. As far as Diana was concerned, everything she'd done had been done to ensure Sarah's future.

And Diana had ensured Sarah's future, as when Steve had died, had left Sarah a sizable inheritance. But none had been left to Steven or Elizabeth. And that was how Diana had wanted it to be.

"Boss, what are these two facing once back home", McGee asked?

"Well, Diana is facing kidnapping, conspiracy to commit, child endangerment and possibly more". "Jeff will face charges for being an accomplice, as well as obtaining forged documents", Gibbs said.

"We'll have to see what Abby comes up with", Jethro stated.

Port Charles: WSB Offices-

Robert Scorpio's Office:

"Robert, your brother is on line one", Robert's secretary said.

"Thanks Terri", Robert said.

"Mac, what do you need", Robert asked his brother?

"Robert, I know that you're looking into Elizabeth's kidnapping". "You're going to want to contact a Special Agent Gibbs with NCIS". "It appears that he and his team, are bringing the Webbers to Quantico for questioning", Mac said.

"When you and Anna have time, I need to speak to both of you". "I have some things that I need to tell you", Mac said.

"Does it have to do with the case", Robert asked?

"No, it's personal", Mac said.


	13. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Charlotte, NC:

"I have a right to know him", Jennings said to her grandmother.

"I don't think it's a good idea", Maggie Gallagher said. "He may not be willing to have you in his life". "We don't know more about him, other than his first name".

"That doesn't matter Nana", Jennings said. "I am going to find him and meet him". "He is my father". "I just don't understand why mom wouldn't have made sure that she had contact info for him".

"There could be lots of reasons that she didn't know", Maggie said. "It's possible that he didn't want her to know, or that he might have been in trouble, who knows". "Your mom was the only one with all those answers, and she took those answers to her grave". Then Maggie walked into the kitchen to finish cleaning up. "But, I won't stop you from looking for him", Maggie told her granddaughter.

"Oh mom, did dad know about me"? "If so, why did he not come looking for me"? "Oh, how I wish you were here", Jennings said as silent tears fell down her face.

"Dad, I will find you, I promise you that", she said and headed to work.

Port Charles, NY-

Elizabeth's Room GH:

"So what does this mean", Kate asked not understanding NCIS's involvement?

"What it means is that my father and Diana could be in a lot of trouble". "Trouble they never saw coming", Steven said.

"What I remember of Uncle Leroy is that when it came to Lizzie; he was a fierce protector". "He always said that, if anyone hurt his "Lizzie Ladybug", they would answer to him". "The only reason he's not here now, and I'm just guessing, is that Diana made sure he never found out", Steven stated.

"I'd forgotten that he used to call me that", Elizabeth said with a huge grin.

By this time, Alexandra and Harrison were back and taking all the new info in.

"He used to call Kelly, Brennan and myself, the "Brat Patrol"", Liz said laughing. "I miss Kelly".

NCIS Plane-Enroute to Quantico:

Gibbs was sitting in his seat contemplating why Jeff had lied and why Diana would do what she did, when McGee let him know that he had a live vid to answer.

"Who is it", Gibbs asked?

"It's a Robert Scorpio with the WSB". "He says that it has to do with the Webbers", McGee said.

"Let's go", Gibbs said to Kate, leaving Jeff and Diana with McGee, Tony and Ziva.

Gibbs enters the other room, putting on the mic. MTAC appears on the screen, and he gives them the okay to put Robert through.

"What can I do for you Agent Scorpio", Gibbs asks?

"I think it's more of what I can do for you Agent Gibbs", Robert said.

"And what would that be", Gibbs asked?

"I can get you in touch with the children of the Webbers", Robert said.

"Do you have a secure location to hold the Drs. Webber", Gibbs asked?

"Yes, here at the WSB in Port Charles", Robert said.

"We're on our way", Gibbs said. "By the way, are you by chance related to a Malcolm Scorpio"?

"Yes, I am", Robert said. "I'm his older brother".

"We'll talk when we get there", Gibbs said and then ended the call. Gibbs then contacted MTAC and got his boss on the vid.

"Tom, there's been a change of plans", Gibbs said.

"I know, you're headed to Port Charles, NY". "I heard what the agent from the WSB said, and Abby is working on getting your information", Tom said. "Be careful Jethro", Morrow said and then ended the feed.

"Gibbs, who is Malcolm Scorpio", Kate asked?

"He was someone that I served with", Gibbs said. "He and I were friends". "He and I were very close, then I lost touch with him".

Kennebunkport, Maine:

"If I go down, they go with me", Watson said. "I haven't worked and covered all my tracks, to go down alone".

He'd gotten word that Ramirez had fled. And he'd gotten word that someone was investigating the infant's kidnapping that happened in Bensonhurst. But it wasn't Dante Falconeri or Sonny Corinthos.

He knew that if cornered, Diana would talk, and he'd planned for that contingency; she was weak. He'd made sure that even if Diana confessed all; only she, her husband and Ramirez would go down.

No one knew what his connection to Michael 'Sonny" Corinthos really was, or why he'd used their child to punish him.

And he'd made damn sure Sonny would never find out, even if by some chance he and Connie got their brat back.

The Cayman Islands:

Ramirez had heard about the investigation, which was he and his son had fled. And he knew that Mr. Darnell thought and still thinks he's safe, but if one goes down we all go down, Jose decided.

Jose had found all the tracks Darnell had made to lead to everyone but him; but what Darnell didn't know was that he'd removed said trail, and made sure that Mr. Darnell would be implicated as well.

Jose knew who Watson Darnell really was. Darnell had thought he'd covered up and buried his past really deep, but Jose had still found out.

After hearing about the fact that people were digging into what had happened in Bensonhurst, he and his son had fled to the Cayman Islands. Not even Darnell knew about his holdings there.

Port Charles Hotel—

Port Charles, NY:

"Daniel, I want you to gather all the files pertaining to Melanie's kidnapping, and get them to me ASAP", Harrison Falconeri said to his investigator.

Harrison had just left the hotel and he was now on his way to see Robert Scorpio the WSB.

Harrison had every intention of giving all of what he had to NCIS. Once he'd heard that they were involved, he knew they would be the best ones to finally find out all of it and give his granddaughter and Melly closure. It was still hard for him not to call her Melly.

But there was also another matter that he wanted to talk to Robert about, and it involved finding out what secrets his son had been hiding.

He hadn't told Alexandra or his granddaughter; but he'd a very ill feeling, and that feeling had been nagging at him for 26 years. And now that feeling led to a fear that his son had been involved in what had happened to Elizabeth.

But Harrison also needed to know about a crime that he'd heard about happening 26 years ago in Charlotte, NC. A young woman had been raped, but could not identify her attacker, but there was DNA left behind. The case hadn't been brought to his attention until he was in NC four years ago, and had been reading through old newspapers. He had then read about the case, and asked his private investigator to look into the case, and what had been found had scared Harrison to his core.

There was a very likely possibility that his son, Antonio was the young woman's attacker. As Harrison arrived at the Port Charles offices of the WSB, he hoped that he was doing the right thing.

"I would like a moment of Robert Scorpio's time please", Harrison asked the security guard at the front desk.

The guard told him to wait while he got a hold of Agent Scorpio's assistant. "Terri, I have a Harrison Falconeri here asking for a moment of Agent Scorpio's time, is he willing to see Mr. Falconeri", the guard asked her?

After hearing the name Falconeri, Terri went into her boss's office and immediately asked him: "Robert, there is a Harrison Falconeri at the front desk, and he is asked to speak to you". "Should I go get him and bring him back", Terri asked Robert?

"Yes, go and bring him back", Robert said. He wondered what was bringing Mr. Falconeri to him.

"What can I do for you Mr. Falconeri", Robert asked as Harrison sat down?

"First of all, can you update me on what's being done", Harrison asked?

Robert told him all that he knew; from the serial number being filed off to NCIS bringing the Webbers to PC.

"I have some files from when we were trying to find Elizabeth on our own". "I'm willing to turn them over", Harrison stated. "I just want justice for my family".

"Hold onto the files", Robert told the other man. "When Agent Gibbs arrives, I'll send him to you; he's the best one to give the files to".

"Thank you", Harrison said.

"How are you and your family holding up", Robert asked Harrison?

"We're still processing the fact the Melly or should I say Elizabeth's been found and has both of her parents here to help her deal with it all". "Alexandra is still dealing, all these years later with how her granddaughter was taken", Harrison stated.

"Well, it's going to take time, as you really didn't get any answers". "From what I've read, you all were ignored or placated while the case sat gathering dust", Robert said.

"Well, I am going to head to the hospital, so thank you for your time Mr. Scorpio", Harrison said and let himself out.

Commissioner Scorpio's Office PCPD:

As Mac sat at his desk he couldn't help but think:

Almost 16 years later and he still wasn't any closer to finding his daughter than he was when he'd first been told about her. He'd tried to find her, but it was as if she'd vanished.

All he could hope for was, that she would come looking for him. But that was only possible if her mom had told people who he was and that he was her daughter's father.

Elizabeth's Room:

"Liz, I need to talk to you about something I did that you might be mad about", Jason said.

"Jason, what did you do that I might be mad about", Liz asked her fiancé'?

"I bought us a house, actually more of an estate", Jason said.

"Where", Elizabeth asked?

"It's called Madison estate, and it's located next to the estate that Sonny bought called Greystone", Jason said.

"I'm not mad Jason; we'll need a place to live once we're married". "I don't want to live in the penthouse", Liz said. "I love you".

"I'll let you be the decorator", Jason told her. "And I love you too".

"I want to see this house, can you send someone over with a camera, and have them take pictures for me", Elizabeth asked him?

"Yes, I can send Max back over to get pictures for you", Jason said. "I'll have him do it right away".

"Thank you honey", Liz said.

Scorpio Home:

"Thank you for making time for me big brother", Mac told Robert. "You too Anna".

"I'd best start at the beginning", Mac said.

"When I was serving in the Marines, I met a nurse". "We got involved and started dating". "Then I was called to active duty, Operation Desert Shield and then Operation Desert Storm to be exact". "I got ready to leave, and then minutes before I got on the transport; she dropped a bombshell".

"What was her name", Anna asked?

"Her name was Frankie Gallagher", Mac told them.

"What do you mean was", Robert asked his brother?

"I'd already been gone for 10 months when I got word that she was overseas as well, she sent me a letter". "Then about a week after that letter arrived a list of casualties was listed on post, her name was on the list". "She was killed".

"I'm sorry Mac", Robert said to his younger brother. "Can you tell me what the bombshell was", Robert asked?

It was hard for Mac, but he loved his brother. "The bombshell was that I have daughter", Mac explained.

"Where is she, your daughter", Anna asked?

"I'm not sure", Mac said. "Frankie was writing me, telling me how she and baby were doing". "But then after finding out that she'd been killed, I lost all communications with her".

"I've never seen her or met her", Mac said. "I don't even know where she is". "I've been looking for her for the last 15 years".

"We'll help you all we can to find her", Anna said.

"You might want to talk to Agent Gibbs, he might be able to help", Robert said. "I'll get you in touch with him".

"Wait, Gibbs is coming here", Mac asked?

"Yes, I contacted him when I found out that they were bringing the Webbers back", Robert told Mac.

"Can you call me when they get here", Mac asked?

"I'll do you one better than that, I send him to you", Robert said to his brother.

"I'm going head home, the girls are waiting", Mac said.

"Does Alexis know", Anna asked hoping that her sister in law knew about Mac's daughter?

"Yes, I told her all of it before we got married, She's been supportive through it all", Mac said then said goodbyes and left.

Elizabeth's Room GH The next day:

"Honey, I wanted to know if we could start planning our wedding", Jason asked?

"I would like to wait until this whole mess with the Webbers is over and done with", Liz said. "I don't want it hanging over our heads," she said hoping that Jason wouldn't be mad.

"I'm not mad baby", Jason said. "I completely understand, you were shot, and then you find out that Sonny and Kate are your real parents". "We'll wait until this is all over okay", Jason said hugging the love of his life.


	14. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

When Sean Cavanaugh saw the news about the shooting and heard the name Elizabeth Hardy, he knew that he had work to do.

When hired by his client 5 years ago, he'd been asked to arrange for certain items; and was told never to show his client's file to anyone. Or to tell anyone the particulars of what his client had wanted done.

When asked what he should do in the event that something should happen to his client, Mr. Cavanaugh was told that the file he was being given had all the instructions he would need: all of the principles involved, when to do what he'd asked for, as well as a sizable payment for all future work.

So now Sean needed to implement what Mr. Jesse Stone had hired him for. He needed to make sure that the policies were taken care of as well as deposited into the accounts.

Oh yes, he knew who his client really was. He'd known from the beginning. So when Mr. Stone explained on his second visit to Sean's office, the real name on the checks; he'd known that his client had been protecting himself as well as this Elizabeth Hardy.

Mr. Stone had said that Miss Hardy was to be contacted by Sean 6 months before her 20th birthday, and given the very large package that Mr. Stone had left with Sean for her. And Sean was determined to carry out Mr. Stone's wishes to the letter.

Hardy Home:

"Hello, Alexis Davis-Scorpio's office; Deb speaking, how may I help you"?

"This is Audrey Hardy; I need to speak to Mrs. Scorpio, its important".

"Please hold while I see if she's available", Deb said and walked to her boss's door.

"Alexis, there is an Audrey Hardy on line 2; she would like to speak to you, she says it's important", Deb said to her boss.

"I'll take the call", Alexis told her secretary.

"Audrey, what can I do for you", Alexis asked?

"I need your help with a few things", Audrey said.

"I can see you tomorrow 10 am, will that be a good time", Alexis asked Audrey?

"Yes, that will be fine, I will see you tomorrow at 10", Audrey stated and ended the call.

Some people would be in for a rude awakening after tomorrow, and it couldn't happen to nicer people, Audrey thought with a chuckle as she got ready to head to the hospital.

WSB HQ:

"I am looking for Robert Scorpio", Gibbs said as he and his team arrived with the Drs. Webber.

"You've found him, Robert said as he arrived". "Glad to see that you all made it here in one piece Agent Gibbs".

"Let's get these two down to holding", Robert said motioning to the doctors.

"McGee, David stay here", Gibbs said. Then Robert led everyone else to the elevator. "We have to go down two floors", Robert said as they stepped on the elevator.

Once the elevator doors opened, Robert led the group down the hall, arriving at the holding rooms. The doctors were each placed in separate cells, at different ends of the room.

Once back on the elevator and headed back upstairs, Robert finally spoke: "What do you want to do first"?

"I want to go and see Elizabeth", Gibbs said.

"There's something you need to know first", Robert said.

"What", Jethro asked?

"11 days ago, there was a shooting at a local eatery here; Elizabeth was one of the victims", Robert told the agents.

"Where is she", Jethro asked?

"She's in the hospital, recovering from her injures", Robert said. "I can take you to see her".

"Let's go", Gibbs said to Robert as well as his team.

Elizabeth's Room GH:

"You're healing very well", Alan said to Liz.

"When will I be able to go home", Elizabeth asked Alan as the door opened?

"Elizabeth, I need a moment", Robert said. "Alan go ahead and finish, I'll wait", Robert Said.

"We might be able to let you go home in a couple of days", Alan said.

"Okay, I can handle that; thanks Alan", Liz said. "You can send Robert back in", Elizabeth told Alan before he walked out.

"Elizabeth, I apologize for my interruption", Robert said. "NCIS needs to speak to you".

"Okay", Liz said.

"I'll go get them, they're in the waiting room"; Robert said and then went to retrieve Gibbs and his team.

Five minutes later room's door opened and there stood Agent Gibbs.

"Lizzie Ladybug", Leroy said letting out the breath that he'd been holding in since finding out about the shooting.

"Uncle Jethro", Liz said smiling. "It's been too long". "Where are Aunt Shannon and Kelly"?

"Ah hell, this wasn't going to be easy, neither for him nor for Elizabeth"; Gibbs thought to himself.

"I have some bad news Liz", Jethro said. "Shannon and Kelly were killed 8 years ago".

"And with those words spoken", Elizabeth fell apart. While Jason held Liz and let her cry it out, Gibbs and his team just sat quietly watching.

The trio all knew about Jason Morgan, The Corinthos/Morgan enforcer. But to compare that man with the one before them, well all the stories and rumors were wrong.

And Jethro could see that the man before him truly loved his god-daughter.

"I'm okay", Liz told Jason about ½ hour later.

"How'd it happen", Elizabeth asked Leroy?

"They were killed by a Mexican drug Lord". "It was a random shooting". "They were trying to get the US government's attention". "It happened at the tail end of Desert Storm". "I was overseas when it happened", Jethro told his god daughter.

"Oh that's horrible", Elizabeth said to her uncle. "I didn't know, I was never told". "Diana and Jeff would have known".

"Lizzie, the reason that I'm here is that I received a call from Jeff, he asked me if I would go and see him; he said it was important", Gibbs explained.

"When I arrived, he told me everything that Diana had confessed to him", Jethro said. And then he told the group what Jeff had said.

By this time Sonny and Kate were present in the room, hearing all that Diana had done and why was enough to make everyone in the room ill.

"Thank you Uncle Jethro, for telling me". "I know you didn't have to, but you did", Elizabeth said.

"This is your life that they messed with, you have a right to know", Gibbs told his god daughter as he hugged her.

"I'm sorry, I should introduce you to the others in the room", Liz said kicking herself for her bad manners.

"This is my fiancé' Jason Morgan", Liz said as Leroy and Jason shook hands.

"This is Sonny Corinthos, he's my real father", Elizabeth aid as she introduced Sonny.

"And this is Kate Howard, she's my dad's fiancée' and my biological mother", Lizzie said. "And I love them all".

"I'm sorry this may sound rude, but are you sure about them being your parents", Gibbs asked Lizzie out of concern for his goddaughter?

"We're waiting on the DNA results, but prelim findings are saying that they are", Liz said.

"Okay", Gibbs said.

"I get out of here in a couple of days possibly", Liz said to all in the room. "I want to see Jeff and Diana".

Just as Gibbs was about to answer, his cell rang.

"Gibbs", he said as he answered.

"Gibbs", Abby said. "You're gonna want MTAC to feed me to you via video, I have a lot to tell you and show you".

"Okay, I'll call you back when I'm set up Abby", Gibbs said then closed his phone.

"Lizzie, you won't be able to talk to them". "But I'll see what I can do about you observing while we question them", Gibbs said.

"Okay", Liz said hoping they would finally get answers.

WSB HQ:

When Gibbs and his team walked back into the WSB after seeing Elizabeth and arranging for a place to crash, they were ready to get answers from Abby.

Robert's Office:

"Just so you know, this isn't about the Webbers", Robert said.

"You know my brother Malcolm", Robert stated. "He needs your help".

"Okay, I'll go see him", Gibbs said. "Also, do you have a room where my team and I can set up and use, and it needs to have video conferencing".

"Yes, I'll get it set up". "I'll let you know when it's ready", Robert said.

"Here are the two locations of where to find Mac", Robert said before Gibbs walked out the door.

After Gibbs left, Robert went about getting what Gibbs needed set up, and quickly.

Scorpio/Davis Residence:

Gibbs walked up and knocked on Mac's door.

While he waited for his knock to be answered, he reminisced about the last time he'd seen Mac. It was right after Mac had been shot; Mac had taken a bullet meant for him.

"Hello, May I help you"; Alexis asked when she opened the door?

"I'm here to see Mac Scorpio", Gibbs said.

"May I ask your name", Alexis asked?

"Sorry", Gibbs said as he showed her his ID.

"Come in, I'll go get my husband", Alexis told Agent Gibbs.

A few moments later, Mac walked into the room and had to smile. Gibbs looked the same, other than that he was older; he was wearing a suit and a NCIS ID.

"Gunny", Mac said greeting his friend.

"Malcolm", Gibbs said.

"Everyone calls me Mac these days", Mac told Gibbs.

"Your brother Robert told me that you needed my help", Leroy said.

"Yes, but first of all; just so you know, this entire town loves and cares about Elizabeth", Mac stated.

"Fair enough", Gibbs said.

"Gunny, I have a daughter", Mac started with. "I have never met her, all I know is that she exists, and I have been trying to find her for the last 16 years".

"I'm asking for your help Gunny", Mac said.

"Tell me everything", Gibbs stated.

And with that, Mac told him everything he knew. All Mac wanted was to get to know his daughter and be in his life, and he was not going to play favorites. Yes, he had a daughter with Frankie, but Maxie, Georgie, Kristina and Molly were his children too and he loved them all very much.

After Mac told him everything, Gibbs headed to the Port Charles Hotel to get some sleep before starting his investigation, as well as having Abby looking into finding Mac's daughter.


End file.
